The Forest Spirit
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: To protect the Spirit, that's what we live for. No cat outside of ElkClan is to be trusted. It isn't that we're rude, but we knew what lies they hear outside the Forest. Tales of power and immortality. This is the story of how we almost lost the Spirit and the Forest. (Adopted From Russell Scottie) Being Rewritten!
1. Prologue

_**Alrighty, everyone! I'm doing something I've never done before: A story I adopted.**_

_**As you can see, I adopted this story from Russell Scottie.**_

_**Now I started out with a Prologue because I wanted this to feel like a real Warriors story. That and I need a quick minute to make ElkClan and I wanted to go on and post a chapter because I was so psyched on making this.**_

* * *

A small gray tom woke with a start. He blinked in surprise when he found that he was at the Star Rock. The glow from the stone told him that the sun had started to rise. He jumped back in surprise when an elderly golden she-cat rose to her paws next to him. A raspy _mrrow_ of amusement escaped from her lips before gently nudging him.

"Did I startle you, Fogfrost?" She asked, the usual kindness in her voice that never seemed to falter. He felt his pelt burn in embarrassment.

"No." He mumbled. They both knew it was a lie, but the elderly she-cat decided not to push further. Instead she stepped away from the black stone that was aglow with specks of orange and yellow and motioned for him to follow with her tail.

"I guess it's time to head back. It seems MoonClan has nothing they want to share with us."

After a moment he looked back at his mentor, who was ready to head back to camp.

"Suncloud, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" She stopped and looked back at him. Fogfrost was hoping he wasn't letting his worry get the best of him.

"Would the Great Elk ever leave us?" The question caused a look of concern to cross over the elderly medicine cat's face.

"Not that I'm aware of, no. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," He said quickly, not wanting to be interrogated. The dream might have been just a bad mouse or something. "I was just asking a silly question."

As the duo walked back to camp, the dream replayed itself in his mind over and over again. No matter how many times Fogfrost remembered it, it send shivers down his spine and it filled him with dread.

* * *

_He was running._

_He was running so fast that he felt like his paws were going to fall off._

_But he couldn't stop._

_He didn't want to die!_

_There was a howl._

_It was close by._

_Too close._

_He turned his head to look behind him. (That's when he first noticed that he was no longer a cat, but instead an elk)._

_He crashes into something._

_An owl._

_It stares it him, a lust for power in his eyes._

_There's a shriek, followed by darkness._

_However, just before the dream ended, he could feel the life draining from him._

_He was dying._

_He was dying with a sense of betrayal in his heart._

* * *

As they continued, he found himself looking up at the sky. The stars were fading out one by one and the light of the sun started to replace them. The uneasy feeling never left his belly.

_MoonClan... What could this mean? Who would dare betray the Great Elk?_

His gaze soon went to the warriors den.

_Could it be one of us?_


	2. Alliances

_**Now I am moving on to give you all of ElkClan and the Outsiders who live**** nearby.**_

_**Before anyone asks: Their StarClan is MoonClan. I wanted to mix it up a bit.**_

* * *

**ElkClan**

**Leader-** WILDSTAR- a black and white tom with blue eyes and a bent tail.

**Deputy-** RED-DOVE- a dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes. _APPRENTICE: BRAVEPAW_

**Medicine Cat-** SUNCLOUD- a pale golden she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: FOGFROST (a gray tom with a white spot on his forehead and amber eyes)

**Warriors-** NIGHTOWL- a large, dark brown tom with amber eyes.

SPOTTEDFIRE- a tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

GRAYHEART- a solid gray tom with golden eyes. _A__PPRENTICE: SKUNKPAW_

CLOUDFLIGHT- a snow white tom with a black tail and green eyes.

ROCKCLAW- a heavy light gray tom with a darker gray underbelly. _APPRENTICE: VIXENPAW_

SHIMMERSTREAM- a pretty golden she-cat with pale blue eyes. Niece of Suncloud. Mother of Red-dove.

EAGLEWING- a brown and black tom with a white tail tip and pale brown eyes. Father of Crowsun.

CROWSUN- a jet black tom with yellow eyes. Brother of Oak-kit and Longkit (both died days after birth). _APPRENTICE: BRIARPAW_

SNOWYFERN- a white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Eaglewing and Cloudflight.

FALLENLEAF- a dark brown tom with with a white chest and light brown eyes. Father of Eaglewing, Cloudflight, and Snowyfern.

TORNMASK- a dark russet tom with brown points. Brother of Leopardear.

HOLLYFALL- a black she-cat with ginger rings on her tail and green eyes.

SCORCHBURR- a dark gray (almost black) tom with brown paws and amber eyes.

LEOPARDEAR- a white she-cat with brown tabby points and blue eyes.

VOLEFOOT- a small light brown she-cat with darker paws and blue eyes.

RUNNINGRIVER- a long-legged silver tom with blue eyes. Father of Songdove, Scorchburr, Rockclaw, and Cloudflight.

HUSHCALL- a pale brown tom with amber eyes.

DAWNTAIL- a cream and white she-cat with light blue eyes. _APPRENTICE: MINTPAW_

**Apprentices-** BRAVEPAW- a ginger tom with black paws and amber eyes.

SKUNKPAW- a black tom with a white stripe on his back and brown eyes.

VIXENPAW- a ginger she-cat with green eyes. Light brown underbelly. Sister of Briarpaw and Berrypaw.

MINTPAW- A light gray she-cat with mint green eyes.

BRIARPAW- a brown tabby tom with one white paw and amber eyes.

BERRYPAW- a pale ginger and white tom with dark green eyes.

**Queens-** SONGDOVE- a white and silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Sister of Scorchburr, Rockclaw, and Cloudflight. Expecting Nightowl's kits.

BLACKMIST- a black she-cat with light green eyes. Mother of Crowsun. Has Eaglewing's kits: Stormkit and Dusk-kit.

SWEETFANG- a light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Has Wildstar's kits: Primrosekit, Birdkit, Tigerkit.

**Kits-** STORMKIT- a dark gray she-cat with a silver tail and green eyes.

DUSK-KIT- a black tom with white paws, a white chest, and yellow eyes.

PRIMROSEKIT- a brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes.

BIRDKIT- a white she-cat with a black face and chest. Has a white spot above her green eyes.

TIGERKIT- a brown tabby tom with an unusually long tail and icy blue eyes.

**Elders-** WHITEBUBBLE- a white and gray she-cat with blue eyes. Retired early due to accident.

HEAVYTAIL- a large brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

HOLLOWSTORM- a gray tabby tom with amber eyes

BROWNEAR- a white tom with brown ears, brown muzzle, and green eyes. Father of Leopardear and Tornmask.

**Cats Outside The Clan**

SILVER- a silver tabby she-cat with a black underbelly and green eyes.

FROST- a white and brown tom with amber eyes.

TSUNA- a white and gold tom with amber eyes.

APPLE- a ginger she-cat with green eyes.

JAY- a light gray tabby tom with brown eyes. Brother of Frost and Silver.

SNOW- a white she-cat with dark gray points.

SPOTTED OWL- a dark brown tom with cream and white spots. Has dark amber eyes.

* * *

_**Here are the Clans. I only but up some basics to the family trees. **_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Here we go: Chapter One.  
**_

_**If it takes me a while between updates, I apologize. Lately my kitten, Pawpaw, has consumed most of my attention. She's just so cute (and an attention hog, but let's not mention that).**_

_**And then there's the other stories... But hush now.**_

_**Russell Scottie: **__**X3 Thanks. I'm glad to be writing this.**_

* * *

A solid black tom crouched down as he spotted his target. A plump squirrel sat in one place, chewing on an acorn that it had picked up. This was going to be easy! His belly was pressed against the ground as he slowly stalked forward towards his prey. He halted for a second when the squirrel lifted its head, but it went right back to eating.

_I got you now!_ He thought, springing into the air. He was just about to land on it when-

"Crowsun! Wake up, you have dawn patrol!" The sharp tone of voice send Crowsun crashing back into reality, forcing him to wake up. Only a taillength away was Leopardear, who was flicking her tail in an irritated fashion. "Come on, you lazy furball, we don't have all day."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He grumbled. He stretched before padding out of the warriors den, which was a hole on the side of a tree that was once a fox's den. The lean, white she-cat slid past him and beckoned for him to follow. Though he took his time, Crowsun did end up with the patrol. He wasn't to chipper about who he was going with.

There was Leopardear, of course, but there were some faces he's rather not see as soon as he woke up, since most of the cats hung out with _him_: There was Rockclaw, who acted like a bodyguard to anyone in _that_ group; his apprentice, Vixenpaw, who was too curious for her own good; Hollyfall, who, though not apart of the group, wasn't the nicest company to have; and of course his own apprentice, Briarpaw. Oh how he wished Briarpaw would at least try to stand up to his father...

A chuckle caught Crowsun's attention.

"Look who's finally awake after all this time." Speaking of the brown tabby's father, here came Nightowl. He knew the dark brown tom was just trying to get under his fur. It was something Nightowl was known for: Picking on those who the tom found less significant than himself. Since Crowsun was sickly as a kit (him, his brother and sister had been born to early), it made him an easy target for the dark tom's bullying.

"Go choke on a mouse-tail." Crowsun grumbled, though he didn't dare to say it loud enough to be heard. A sharp glare from Leopardear's amber eyes put Nightowl in place.

"What are we, kits? Stop behaving like you just stepped out of the nursery!" Crowsun always had a hard time believing that this she-cat was moons younger than Nightowl and himself. It at least made him glad that she was on his side.

"So where are we going?" Squeaked Vixenpaw, unfazed by the she-cat's bitter attitude. He wondered how someone as upbeat as her could be kin to someone has fragile as Briarpaw. Even Berrypaw, who would rather sleep then hunt, was braver.

Crowsun inwardly flinched. This was his first time mentoring and he was pretty sure he shouldn't be doubting his apprentice behind their back. He was so wrapped up in thought, he almost didn't notice that everyone started to leave. He quickly caught up, trying to act as if he wasn't caught up in his thoughts.

"I hope we can see some smelly rogues so I can chase them off! I'll make sure nothing knows what hit them!" Cried out the ginger apprentice triumphantly. Briarpaw gave her a wary glance.

"I don't think going to pick a fight with a rogue is a good idea..." He tried to reason with her. "We're only apprentices."

"Oh, lighten up! We could try! That's what being a warrior is all about, trying new things and doing your best!"

_Could she be any louder?_ Crowsun thought as his ears rang. It was like Vixenpaw didn't know how sharp her voice tended to be.

"Quiet!" Snapped Hollyfall. Everything fell silent. The black she-cat seemed to focus her attention to some unseen place in the distance.

"What is it?" Rockclaw asked, but she was only focused on that one area.

"Do you hear that?" She hissed after a long silence. Crowsun strained to hear whatever she was hearing. After a heartbeat or two, he understood what she meant. There was very distant talking that was slowly heading their way. He noticed that Leopardear was motioning them to follow.

As they got to the edge of the territory, the voices became more and more clear.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" It was a tom from what he could hear.

"Of course." Replied a much older tom. "I've been through here before."

"Spotted Owl has never been wrong before, Jay." Replied a she-cat. Soon he could see a group of what appeared to be seven cats. There was a light gray tom who glanced over at a silver tabby she-cat.

"I know, Silver, but this place makes my pelt crawl." The tom, who he would guess was Jay, mewed nervously. Before the conversation could continue, Leopardear motioned for them to move in. The patrol of six stepped into view.

"That's close enough." Hissed Nightowl as he stood in front of the group. The oldest of the cats, the tom who had said he's been around here before, stepped forward.

"We do not mean any harm." There was something hypnotically calming about his voice that almost made Crownsun forget the cats were getting way to close to ElkClan territory.

"Why are you here?" Demanded Nightowl.

"I came to visit an old friend of mine." The dark brown tom mewed kindly. "We meant once a long time ago. I don't know what he's called now, but he was Wildpaw when I met him."

"You know Wildstar?" Sqeaked Vixenpaw loudly.

"Wildstar is he now?" The tom chuckled. "He always talked about want to be a -star."

"I'll go fetch Wildstar and see if he has any clue who you are. If not, I'm running you of myself." Leopardear warned. The she-cat bounded off to fetch their leader, leaving Crowsun and the other four to watch them.

"I knew you said these cats had peculiar names, but this is just silly... Going from Wildpaw to Wildstar?" A white and gold tom mewed rudely from next to a ginger she-cat and a white she-cat with dark gray points.

"Tsuna, don't be rude." A white and brown tom warned.

"So what are your names?" Asked Vixenpaw before Rockclaw could stop her.

"I'm Spotted Owl. These here are my friends: Jay, Silver, Tsuna, Apple, Snow, and Frost." We waved his tail towards each cat he named respectively.

"What's your name, little one?" Snow asked.

"I'm Vixenpaw!" She motioned to Briarpaw next. "That's my brother, Briarpaw! We're training to become warriors!"

"Warriors?" Silver questioned. Crowsun noticed a glow of both curiosity and amazement in her dark green eyes.

"Yeah! Like My mentor, Rockclaw." The large light gray tom showed no sign that he was going to great them.

"His claws don't look like rocks." Grumbled Tsuna.

"I'm Crowsun." The black tom finally introduced himself. Silver looked over at him and Tsuna just snorted.

"And I thought the names couldn't get any weirder."

"Ignore him. I'm sure he just has ants in his pelt." Frost offered kind words to Crowsun, though Frost ended up getting a sharp glare from the gold and white tom.

"Hollyfall." This caught Crowsun's attention. He was sure the black she-cat wouldn't want to try to introduce herself to the strangers.

"And what about him?" Jay asked, looking towards Nightowl. The light gray tabby flinched when large tom looked his way.

"Why would my name be important to you?" Though outsiders were not common, Crowsun noticed Nightowl acted like this every time there was one. He knew they were suppose to defend their Clan, but sometimes the dark brown tom's hate for them was severely unneeded.

"I-I just thought since we were introducing ourselves-" The poor cat was obviously terrified of him.

_Just like Briarpaw._ He looked down at the brown tabby and for a heartbeat saw only a smaller version of Nightowl. However, Crowsun knew Briarpaw wouldn't be as terrible as his father. He looked back at Jay.

"Don't worry about trying to know Nightowl. Just assume he hates everything." There it was again. Hollyfall being kind to the strangers. He wondered why she was acting so strange. He noticed that Nightowl wasn't glaring at her like he would if anyone else had said such a thing. He seemed more worried...

_Why are you so caring about her? You always make it seem that you hate all of your kin._ However, Crowsun wasn't about to get himself involved with anything that involved any of Nightowl's bloodline other then Briarpaw.

Pawsteps behind them caught his attention, and Crowsun turned around. He saw Wildstar was looking right past the patrol and at the group of cats in front of them.

"Spotted Owl? Is that really you? You... You're really alive?"

* * *

_**Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger?**_

_**A lot of these guys are actually pre-made OCs just living in a new Clan and with different families now.**_

_**I surprisingly love how Vixenpaw is turning out personality-wise. Of course I will be working on little Briarpaw too.**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Alright, Chapter two!_**

**_blackclaw: Shh, it's alright. I'm not someone who takes years to update (Well maybe on Wake Me Up, because I temporarily lost motivation). I love this story, so don't think I'll leave you in the dark forever. Also, nice use of the song (I'm waaay too happy for two days lack of sleep 0-0)._**

* * *

Crowsun looked from Wildstar to Spotted Owl.

_Wait, he's suppose to be _dead_?_ The blood in his veins felt cold at the thought. What happened to make Wildstar think he was dead? Crowsun watched as the leader slowly approached the stranger.

"But... Rainfall... He said-"

"I told you Rainfall wasn't very kind to me. I'm not angry that you believed him. He is your best friend after all." There was an almost sad kindness in the stranger's eyes.

"Was." Wildstar corrected.

"Was? Are you two not friends?"

"Not when he passed on to MoonClan." A sweep of realization brushed across the tom's features.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The tom met the leader almost halfway and touched his graying muzzle to the black and white tom's shoulder. A weak smile appeared on the leader's muzzle.

"It's alright. Like I said, our friendship had dissolved in the waters of time before he passed away. I'm glad he's at least in a better place."

"I'm glad to see you, my old friend." He chuckled again. "I wish we could catch up, but my friends and I have no place to sta-"

Without letting the dark brown spotted tom finish, the leader interjected with an almost pleading voice."You can stay in the camp with us."

"Oh, Wildstar, I couldn't."

"Of course you can. We can make a few more nests in the warriors den. Your cats can even help us out with leafbare on our tails."

"Are you crazy?" Hissed Nightowl, stepping up to Wildstar. "With leafbare so close you want to bring more mouths to feed into the camp?"

"They will be _helping_ us keep the Clan fed. They will be learning our ways while they stay, so they will abide by the code during their stay." As if to prove a point, he turned to the strangers. "Do you, Spotted Owl and his friends, promise to follow the Warrior Code and live by our lifestyle and rules during your stay here?"

"I do." All of them said (Tsuna with the least enthusiasm Silver and Frost both had the most). Crowsun couldn't help but admire the way the loner named Silver seemed so eager to learn the warrior way of life: something he has known all his life and something that was so new to her.

"And to make sure they follow the rules, I will have them mentored in our way of life and pick our most loyal of warriors to do so." He looked at Nightowl. "Of course, I don't think you'd want to mentor any of these cats, would you?"

"I will, actually. I want to mentor Goldy."

"Tsuna." The tom hissed.

"I will have a formal announcement on who mentors who." Wildstar told him. "First I will talk to all of them at once and tell them the basics of the Warrior Code and what to expect while staying here."

After finishing their patrol, the strangers and the Clans cats returned to camp. The walk was awkwardly quiet. Crowsun almost was hoping that Vixenpaw would burst out into conversation about something. Anything really. The quiet between all of them made him feel as if he was going to go crazy!

It also didn't help that he found himself looking at the strangers quiet often. He wanted to know where they came from, how they met Spotted Owl, why they were here, and so many other things. Like, where they all family? If not, do they have any family they wanted to speak of?

So many questions were still racing through his mind when they got to camp. By this time he noticed that Apple walked with a bit of a limp and that Frost had a deep, though healed, cut on his shoulder. Part of him wanted to guess that Snow was kin to Spotted Owl because they both had close to the same build. He was hoping he could learn more about them soon.

"Crowsun...?" He looked down to see Briarpaw. He knew the tabby probably wanted to ask a favor.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if... Maybe... We could go practice our fighting skills tomorrow?" The black tom felt bad as he remembered what Vixenpaw had told her brother on the patrol. He gave a small purr and nodded.

"I promise the first thing we do tomorrow is some battle practice." Briarpaw's eyes lit up with joy and that made Crowsun's heart swell with pride. "And for today, we're done unless we get called on a border and hunting patrol, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you!" He squeaked. As the young tom ran off, Crowsun let his gaze go towards the mossy tree where Wildstar's den was. He knew that they slipped through the large hole on the other side. When someonebrushed past him, he was startled until he saw that it was Blackmist. Her light green eyes went from him, to the leaders den, and then back.

"Who were they?" The queen mewed. Crowsun looked back to the den.

"Some strangers, one claiming he knows Wildstar. I guess it's true because he seemed to know who that cat was." He explained to his mother. The black cat nodded her head.

"Do you know why?"

"Not really, sorry. I'm guessing they need a place to stay for leafbare. Wildstar's talking about letting them stay as long as they abide by our code and out traditions." He felt Blackmist ruffle a bit. He knew that she was worrying about Dusk-kit and Stormkit. They were born only days ago, after all.

"As long as they keep their claws to themselves, I'm alright with them staying." She said after an uncomfortably long moment of silence. After what seemed like moons, the black and white tom pounced onto lowbranch and let out a yowl.

"All cats able to protect to Spirit, gather under lowbranch for an important Clan meeting." Crowsun was quick to get to the front of the crowd of cats. With their leader sat the seven strangers. He could hear the uneasy murmurs around him start. "These cats have agreed to follow our way of life for a place to stay for leafbare. They will follow the code like you and I. They will each be given temporary mentors to help them learn our day to day lives. If you do not want to mentor them, then I will decide on a different cat."

The murmurs both stopped on one side, yet grew more uneasy on the other.

"Hushcall," The pale brown tom seemed surprised to be called on. "Do you wish to mentor Snow?"

Hushcall looked at Snow, a bit unsure, but finally nodded.

"I will mentor her." He promised. Snow jumped down and touched noses with him. They both sat under the tree, waiting for the others.

"Tornmask and Leopardear," The pair of siblings looked up. "Do you wish to mentor Frost and Silver?"

Tornmask looked at his sister. He didn't seem unsure, it was more like a if-you-say-yes-I-will. Leopardear met his gaze and gave a nod. With that the russet tom looked towards Wildstar.

"We will mentor them in ElkClan's way." His mew was determined. Silver and Frost jumped down and met with the pair of siblings and touched noses with their respective mentor. At this time Crowsun noticed that Jay looked sad to not be called with those two.

"Volefoot, do you wish to mentor Jay?" The light brown she-cat frowned as she was called on.

"No, I do not." She responded rather rudely. Wildstar didn't seemed to approve of the bitterness in her voice, yet did not call her out on it.

"Very well, what about you, Hollyfall." Jay looked a bit more hopeful.

_It probably was the kindness that she had showed him earlier that made him relax._ The black tom guessed. Hollyfall gave a nod like he knew she'd do.

"I will." With that Jay jumped down and touched noses with her. Seeing the two sit together made Crowsun looked at Nightowl. The large tom's claws were out and he was giving a threatening look towards the almost timid light gray tabby. The other two were easily accepted by their Clan mentors. Apple was to be mentored by Cloudflight and Tsuna was given to Eaglewing.

_Let's hope that he will manage to somehow cool Tsuna's temper._ Crowsun found himself thinking as he looked towards his father. He looked up, wondering who would be the mentor of the oldest of the seven.

"As for Spotted Owl, I will mentor him myself. I will ask you to report that if they are breaking the code in any way to bring them to me. It doesn't matter if you're their mentor or not. With that, this meeting is over." Most cats left with looks of uncertainty and distrust.

As Crowsun walked away, he was hoping that the new cats would be more welcome. When the black cat spotted Frost and Silver, he padded over to them. He still had many questions to ask.

"Welcome to ElkClan." He greeted kindly. Frost was looking at the other Clan cats.

"I don't feel that welcomed." The white and brown tom admitted.

"They'll warm up to you all eventually."

"Let's hope..." Willing himself enough, Crowsun finally spoke.

"Do you mind if I ask questions about you guys?" He noticed Frost seemed a bit unsure, though Silver's confidence never wavered.

"I don't mind, even if my fuzz-brained brother does." She mewed kindly. Frost playfully shoved her and she pushed back with the same playfulness.

_At least I know these two are siblings._

"You two are siblings? Are you kin to anyone else?" He asked.

"Yeah, but other our only other kin is our brother Jay." Silver mewed.

"The only other one with kin is Spotted Owl. Snow is his youngest kit. None of his other kits wanted to go to join in on his journeys." Frost added to the conversation.

"Journeys?"

"Yeah." There was the same eagerness in Silvers eyes he'd seen near the border as she spoke. "We go out and explore places no cat has traveled before. We even sometimes find things that we'd never thought existed."

"Like what?"

"When me and Frost first joined, we found a bird who had feather as bright as fire. Spotted Owl told us that it was a flamewing. They're birds born of fire. When they die, a new one is born from the ashes of the one before it." Crowsun listened intently. He'd never heard of such a thing, but just hearing it he could picture a bird that was as red as fire. "Actually hold on!"

Silver ran off quickly before Crowsun could ask what for.

"She's probably going to go find Jay." Frost mewed as he watched he go.

"Why?" He looked towards the slightly smaller tom.

"Jay keeps a feather from the flamewing we met for good luck." Crowsun frowned. He didn't remember seeing a feather with the tabby. Silver returned with her other brother. In the tom's jaw was a light silverish gray-blue feather that almost blended in with the tom's pelt. As Jay placed it on the ground, Crowsun leaned in on it. A warmth came from the feather that made it feel almost alive. He pulled his head back in surprise.

"I thought the bird was flame-coloured. You made it sound that way." He looked over at the silver she-cat. She had a look in her eye that told him she knew more then what she just told him.

"That means the bird is getting old. Watch and in a moon it'll be a dark ginger, almost red."

"Alright, I'll give it a moon." He had no clue why, but he felt glad that these cats were staying with them. An almost kit-like thought crossed his mind.

_I hope we can be friends._ He purred inwardly. He liked the thought of them joining the Clan and he liked the thought of spending more time with Silver and Frost.

* * *

_**The forest spirit itself will be appearing either in the next chapter or the chapter after.**_

_**Nightowl is an overprotective brother. .-. But there is reason, I will tell you. If it isn't explained in this story, I'll set a oneshot off to the side to explain why.**_

_**Read and Review~**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Alright, time for the next chapter. **_

_**I'm sorry I'm not updating a lot. I ask for your forgiveness.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy~**_

* * *

It had been a moon since the strangers joined the Clan and though the Clan was not as cold, they still hadn't completely warmed up to them either. It made Crowsun glad to see that everyone was at least trying to get along. As he padded to fetch his apprentice, the black tom noticed the kits wrestling as they played Warriors. He then looked at the queens. Songdove was getting bigger every day.

_She should be having her kits soon._ He noted before going back to find his apprentice so that they could go on the next hunting patrol. Finally he found Briarpaw sitting with his siblings, Berrypaw and Vixenpaw, as the ginger she-cat and the pale ginger and white tom seemed to be arguing about something.

"Briarpaw," The tabby looked towards him, almost surprised to be called on, "ready to go on a patrol?"

"Yeah." His answer was quiet, but he had gained more confidence as the days passed by. His apprentice walked up to him and the two went to find where Spottedfire, Scorchburr, Hollyfall, Jay, and Hushcall were waiting. He had no clue why, but every time he saw Jay and Hollyfall, the two seemed to be more open and confident when they were together. He almost wondered if they were in love.

_No, that's silly. Hollyfall has never show any sort of interest in having a mate. _Yet the idea of Hollyfall and Jay together felt more real then him just imagining it.

"You ready to go?" Asked Hushcall as the pale brown tom got to his paws. Crowsun nodded and the patrol set out.

The group soon split up. Spottedfire went out on her own, Scorchburr went off with Hushcall, Hollyfall and Jay went there own way, leaving Crowsun with Briarpaw.

There was silence between the two as they hunted. By the time it was time to head back to the camp, they managed to catch two mice and a scrawny thrush between both of them.

"Hopefully we'll have better luck next time." He encouraged the brown tabby. Briarpaw nodded, but it didn't make Crowsun feel better. As they placed their catch on the fresh-kill pile, he saw Hushcall return with a squirrel and Scorchburr with a finch.

"I'll have to go back and grab the other one." The dark gray tom explained before leaving the camp. Soon after Scorchburr was gone again, Hollyfall entered camp. She only had a mouse with her. Crowsun was about to ask where jay was, but the light gray tom entered the camp before he could even open his mouth. With him was a full grown hare that seemed to be difficult to carry.

"He caught that on his own." The black she-cat pointed out like a proud mentor would. As Jay dropped it next to the fresh-kill pile, Crowsun congratulated him. The tom seemed embarrassed at the praise.

"I was hunting for the Clan. It's not like I fought off a pack of wolves or something." Jay insisted.

"I know, but the queens would really love this. Go give it to them, and I'll grab a couple of mice Stormkit and Dusk-kit." He mewed. As he went to bring the rabbit to them, Crowsun grabbed the two mice that he and Briarpaw caught. He dropped off the mice and soon after Jay managed to bring the rabbit to the queens. They seemed really pleased.

_I'm glad that these cats are getting a chance._ He purred to himself. He almost wondered what Jay's Warrior name would be. _That's silly. They're only staying for leafbare and then they're gone. _

He felt a pang of sorrow. He didn't want these cats to leave, but he knew that they would probably have to go in the end anyway. He saw Wildstar and Spotted Owl chatting along next to the leader's den. Nothing he could say would probably convince him to stay.

"Hey, Crowsun." He was startled when he was greeted by Silver, who looked like she just returned to camp.

"Hi, Silver. Where have you been?"

"Leopardear was teaching me some more battle moves that she said were going to be useful for our stay here."

"Which moves did she teach you?"

"Well I can now say I know what to do if a wolf ever tries to attack." She mewed light-heartedly.

"Just that?" Silver shook her head.

"She also taught me how to at least try to fend off a fox long enough until help arrives, but I don't think I did that good with those fighting moves."

"Have you never had to fight a fox before?"

"Well, no. I've seen foxes, but never fought one. Spotted Owl tries to steer clear of any trouble. The worst we ever had to do was fight off a group of cats because of a misunderstanding." That really caught his curiosity.

"What kind of misunderstanding?" She only shrugged at his question.

"Nothing too important, really. Nothing worth remembering." That seemed to be a common theme for when the strangers talked about fights they had been in: 'It wasn't worth remembering.' He heard it when Fogfrost asked Apple about her limp, and he heard it himself once before when he asked Frost about the cut on his shoulder. Why were they trying to keep this from the Clan?

"So what did you do today?" Silver asked.

"Me and Briarpaw went on dawn patrol, and then went on the recent hunting patrol. Between both of them, we both patrols I didn't really do nothing much."

"I don't see why Tsuna hates it here. It's much like our own group, but with more cats and different rules."

"He still doesn't like it here?"

"Doesn't like is an understatement. He's never been this irritated about staying at a place before." She smiled a bit as to lighten the mood. "But I'm sure he'll warm up eventually. He's not always such grumpy furball."

"Do you want to stay here?" The question felt awkward when he spoke it out loud.

"Oh, I'd love to! This place is beautiful. I've never seen anywhere like it. There's so many plants and animals and everything seems to live in balance. I know both of my brothers feel the same way." The joy in her voice soon faded. "But we also enjoy our travels with Spotted Owl. It makes me feel so torn when I try to choose to stay here or continue exploring."

Silence fell between them. Crowsun had no idea what to say to her to cheer her back up.

"Maybe the right choice will become clear." He managed to say, but to him those didn't feel like the right words. He had never been good at such things.

"I hope so."

* * *

_**This feels like a good place to end, even if it is a bit short.**_

_**I'm trying to decide if I want Hollyfall and Jay to get together. You can voice your opinion on the matter in the reviews. **_

_**I will be developing their relationship as friends, of course. I prefer having developed pairings.**_

_**The forest spirit's first appearance might be a bit later then I promised, but it will still appear in the story before things go downhill.**_

_**Another pairing I'm wondering about including is Silver x Crowsun.**_

_**Again, you may voice you opinions in the reviews.**_

_**Anyway, that's it for this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Alright. Finally back to this fic.**_

_**Jayser Perkemeid\- Thanks! :) I'm probably just going to let this fic flow and what ever pairing happens, happens.**_

_**Now, on with the fanfic.**_

* * *

It was only two days later that Crowsun woke up with hearing some sort of commotion going on outside. He stretched before walking out of the warrior's den. Outside he saw Nightowl with his head down in sorrow with his close friends trying to comfort him. Though Crowsun would rather try to make friends with a fox then talk to Nightowl, the pain in the tom's eyes was enough to catch the black tom's curiosity.

"What happened?" He asked the dark brown tom. When Nightowl's amber eyes met his, he almost flinched. Crowsun very rarely looked into Nightowl's eyes. The dark brown tom lowered his head again before speaking.

"Songdove's dead." He said bitterly. Crowsun felt sympathy for the warrior. He knew just how much the warrior loved Songdove and the fact that she so easily put up with him was heart-breaking.

"What about-"

"The kits? They're alive. A she-cat and three toms." He interrupted.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I don't need your pity." Crowsun flinched with the cruelty in his words. He knew Nightowl was going through a lot right now, but he could see the normal Nightowl was only under a thin layer of pain. He was still the same cat. All Crowsun had wanted to do was comfort him, but he was quickly pushed aside. As he went to walk away, he was surprised to see Hollyfall walking up to her brother.

_I guess Hollyfall would care if her brother lost his mate. It's just surprising to see her so concerned about him._ He observed as she placed her muzzle comfortingly on the larger tom's shoulder. Even Nightowl seemed a bit surprised by this, but accepted her comfort. Crowsun had no idea why he felt jealous that he was so quick to allow his sister to comfort him, but he understood that Nightowl cared more about her then he did him. He stopped by the nursery real quick to see the new kits.

There were four new, little shapes curled up at Blackmist's belly. There was a little black tom with silver markings on his back and an "X" shaped mark over his right eye. He also spotted a white tom with a gray back, a black and ginger tom, and a black she-kit.

"Did they get names?" He asked his mother.

"Only one did. Songdove named the she-cat before she died."

"What's her name?" He asked, looking down at the little black she-cat with one white paw. She had little flecks of brown on her face.

"Snowkit."

"Snowkit." He echoed. "It's a nice name."

Blackmist only nodded.

"Can you tell Stormkit and Dusk-kit that it's okay to come in now? They should be out near the apprentice's den playing with Mintpaw and Skunkpaw. He nodded before heading out of the nursery to find the two kits. It wasn't hard to spot the two playing with Leopardear's kit and one of Spottedfire's two sons. Skunkpaw seemed to be showing them a fighting move he knew with Mintpaw as his helper.

"Stormkit, Dusk-kit, your mother said it's okay to go back." He called to them. Stormkit quickly turned her gaze to her older brother.

"We'll be there in a moment!" She called back. "I want to see this first."

He left them be, knowing the two would go back, even if to see the kits. He spotted Briarpaw and Bravepaw, Spottedfire's other son, at the fresh-kill pile. It seemed that Briarpaw was bringing food to the elders. Crowsun padded over to him.

"After you feed the elders, want to practice some fighting moves?" That caught the brown tabby's attention.

"Sure."

As he waited for his apprentice, he noticed Jay was returning from a hunting patrol. He was surprised that Jay was willing to go anywhere without Hollyfall. The surprised faded when he noticed he had his brother, Frost, with him.

_Speaking of Hollyfall... I wonder if she'll be expecting his kits eventually. Those two are too close to not be mates..._ Crowsun shook his head. He felt like a gossipy elder who could go on all day rambling about this and that. _Last thing I want to be like would be Brownear._

"I'm ready." The black tom looked down to see his apprentice had returned. He purred lightly.

"Alright, the let's go. Let's ask Dawntail if she and Mintpaw would like to join us." Briarpaw nodded his head and followed as they went up to the cream and white she-cat.

"Hello, Dawntail." The she-cat seemed to just realize they were there.

"Hey, Crowsun."

"Do you want Mintpaw want to practice battle moves with me and Briarpaw?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Mintpaw really needs to sharpen her battle skills, anyway. She needs to learn that hunting isn't the only thing you'll need in this forest. I'll go get her." As she walked away, he looked down at the brown tabby apprentice. The tom noticed something seemed to be bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"I know Songdove wasn't the mother of me, Vixenpaw, and Berrypaw, but it's still sad. I've never seen my father so upset. Not even when Flameheart was taken away by those twolegs because she traveled outside of the forest." Crowsun was surprised to hear Briarpaw say that. Ever since Flameheart had been taken away, the apprentice couldn't even handle hearing her name without seeming utterly upset. He was going to say something to try to comfort his apprentice, but Dawntail had returned with Mintpaw.

"We're ready to go." Briarpaw seemed to change from his bother expression to ready to train. Crowsun could only guess he didn't want to worry anyone.

"Alright then, let's go." He mewed and the four started to head out to fallen-pine, where the training of apprentices took place. As they walked, Crowsun knew that any day now, Wildstar would say it was time for Briarpaw's warrior assessment. The three had been apprentices the longest and they showed more signs of being ready to be made warriors then any of the others.

Crowsun couldn't wait until then. He knew Briarpaw would be a great warrior, even if his confidence wasn't the best. He was sure that Briarpaw would make him and the entirety of ElkClan proud. At least he hoped. He knew the warrior assessment was very difficult. He took a deep breath. He knew it wasn't uncommon for something to go wrong during it.

After all, the assessment had the apprentices survive a whole day in the north part of the forest, which was territory not owned by ElkClan. The only problem would be the wolf who claimed to own that part of the territory. The only problem was Gray Fang.

* * *

_**Next chapter is going to be Briarpaw, Vixenpaw, and Berrypaw's assessment. Of course their mentors are going to watch over them to make sure that Gray Fang doesn't cause any trouble. **_

_**Berrypaw is the only one whose personality hasn't been shown, as I just realized.**_

_**As for Vixenpaw and Briarpaw, since you guys have seen more of them, what do you think their warrior names should be?**_

_**Should one of them not survive?**_

_**I'll probably make up my mind eventually.**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Okay, so I'm now going to devote most of my free time to fanfictions that I need to work on. I'll mostly be updating this one and The Return Of Tigerstar: Blaze and Frost. Wake Me Up is still on hiatus and I'm not as proud of The Things Nightmares Are Made Of as I am these two fics.**_

_**Morogreeneye: To tell the truth, no. I've been trying to find the movie because I'm a big SG fan (my top two favorites being The Cat Returns and Grave Of The Fireflies). I don't trust looking on the internet, because when I try to find movies online, they're always in crappy quality or unsafe. The plot I adopted from Russell is based off of it, however.**_

* * *

Crowsun took a deep breath of sharp, crisp air as he stepped outside the den. He was surprised to find he was the first one up. Hushcall, who was sitting vigil for the night, noticed him and yawned.

"Morning." The pale brown tom called as he landed from one of the lower branches of the tree that housed the warriors.

"Morning." He returned the greeting to his mother's closest friend.

"Tell Briarpaw I said good luck today." He mewed groggily before heading inside. At first, Crowsun was confused. As he looked towards the long-since-abandoned fox den that the apprentices rested in, a sudden jolt of realization hit him.

_That's right! Briarpaw, Vixenpaw, and Berrpaw's assessments are today!_ A different realization quickly followed the last. _He might not make it... Like Hazelpaw and Newtpaw didn't._

The brother and sister duo had been the most recent ones to take the assessment, which was well over three moons ago, but neither made it out. However, due to tradition of naming those lost during assessment, they were given the warrior names of Hazelnose and Newttail. Crowsun wondered if the two were proud of their StarClan names. He shook his head. That shouldn't have been concerning to him right now. He needed to be concentrated on the three warriors to be. They would be the first warriors made in a little over eight moons, Dawntail being the last.

"What's got you up so early?" A familiar, and very unfriendly, voice asked in an irritated tone. He turned to see Tsuna walking out of the warrior's den. Though the gold and white tom still looked a bit tired, the look in his amber eyes told he was not going back to sleep any time soon.

"I could ask the same thing." Crowsun responded, biting his tongue because his words came out the wrong way. A hiss escaped from the back of Tsuna's throat and for a moment Crowsun was sure that he was going to attack, but instead the loner shoved past him.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?"

_What is he yowling about?_

"Don't play dumb." Tsuna turned to face Crowsun, eyes narrowed. "You and your Clan-filth friends are trying to make us stay. Silver and Frost talk about you enough to make me want to claw my ears off, Jay is padding after that Hollyfall cat, Spotted Owl spends most of his days with your bug-brained leader and Snow told me if her father planned to stay, she'd be more then willing to join him. The only ones who want to leave is me and my sister, Apple."

Crowsun was about to argue back, wanting to say it's not ElkClan's fault if he was too afraid to leave on his own, but a tired and annoyed voice cut the tom off.

"What's all this bickering about? Suncloud is trying to sleep." It was Fogfrost. The small gray tom was flicking his tail as he waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Me and Tsuna are just having a misunderstanding. We're sorry to wake you."

"Well take your quarrel outside of camp. Some cats don't want to hear you two this earl-"

"Calm down, Fogfrost," the elderly voice of Suncloud rasped as the golden she-cat stepped out of the hollowed boulder that was the medicine cat's den. "I should be awake anyway to check on how Blackmist is holding up caring for six kits."

"If she needs borage leaves, I can take her some. You need your rest." He insisted to his mentor, but the elderly medicine cat only shook her head. Suncloud had been the medicine cat moons before Crowsun himself was born, so he could see where Fogfrost's concern came from.

"I want to be able to help my Clan before the bad weather slows me , I need you to go out and grab some herbs for tomorrow," She then passed a kind look Crowsun's way. "because we're hoping for three new warriors."

A purr nearly escaped Crowsun as he heard her say that. The black tom was looking forward to hearing Briarpaw's warrior name called out.

_Not chanted like we do the ones lost._ He stopped his thought right there. He wasn't going to doubt Briarpaw. Not on a day like today. He wanted to be the first to call out his apprentice's warrior name. He wanted to be the proudest mentor tomorrow. As he came back to reality, he noticed Tsuna was leaving with Eaglewing, Suncloud was already at the nursey, and Fogfrost was no where to be found in the large group of cats leaving their dens into the cold air. He spotted his brown tabby apprentice and padded over to him.

"Ready for your assessment?" Briarpaw gave a shaky nod of the head.

"Just nervous... I remember when Nightowl what happened to Hazelnose and Newttail when I was a kit. I hope the same won't happen to us."

"It won't. You three will make it." He tried to hide his doubt, but a little slipped through with the last three words. Briarpaw, thankfully, didn't seem to notice. As sunhigh rolled around, and no patrols were out, Crowsun noticed Wildstar preparing to call a Clan meeting.

"All cats able to Protect the Spirit gather under elder tree for a Clan meeting." The black and white tom's voice called out. Instinctively Crowsun joined the crowed that started to form under the moss covered tree where all former leaders, as well as the current one, once called their den.

"As you all know, it's been many moons since ElkClan has had a newly named warrior. I've been waiting, and now I have decided that three young apprentices show enough promise to begin their overnight assessment." The Clan cheered. "I would like Briarpaw, Vixenpaw, and Berrypaw to follow me to the north-most part of ElkClan territory along with Crowsun, Rockclaw, and Runningriver as well."

Crowsun almost forgot that Runningriver was Berrypaw's temporary mentor because Sweetfang was in the nursery. As the group of seven walked out of camp, there was calls of congratulations and good luck the the three apprentices. By the time the group got to the make-shift camp, the apprentices looked like their paws were going to fall off.

"Now you three will need to survive the night here. Sunhigh tomorrow, Red-dove will be sent to pick you up, as per the deputy's part of this tradition. Runningriver, you were once Hazelnose so I'm sure you now the warning I'm about to tell Stoneclaw and Crowsun." The silver tom had a sullen look to him as he apparently remembered the peppy, young apprentice.

"I remember..."

"As for you two, I must warn that your apprentice might not make it back. If you wish to say anything to them before we leave, you must do it now." The leader motioned to the three. Stoneclaw stayed back, but Crowsun and Runningriver went to their respective apprentices. Briarpaw's pale amber eyes met Crowsun's yellow ones.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you." The black tom finally managed to say as it felt like he just swallowed a rock. To know that there was the chance his first apprentice would not make it hurt. He remembered back when he first became his mentor, Briarpaw was too timid to even speak.

* * *

_"Briarkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw." Wildstar announced. Crowsun tried not to frown as the newly named apprentice seemed to be shaking in fear as the whole Clan looked up at the tabby._

I feel sorry for whoever mentors him. He looks like he'd be afraid if he saw in own reflection._ He thought as Wildstar was about to announce the kit's mentor._

_"Crowsun," He immediately regretted his thought, "you were once mentored by our greatest warrior, Blizzardstrike. Though he has joined the ranks of StarClan, your spirit mirrors his and I can trust that with your determination you can make Briarpaw here a great warrior."_

_As Crowsun went to touch noses with his new apprentice, the brown tabby flinched. Surprised, Crowsun pulled back. After a few heartbeats, Briarpaw finally managed to touch noses with his new mentor._

This is going to be a long mentorship.

* * *

Now as he looked at Briarpaw, in his heart it only felt like he had an apprentice for only two moons. Though still timid, it was an obvious change. He now spoke with some confidence, he wasn't as afraid to say when his brother or sister was wrong, and he actually now started talking about Flameheart. Crowsun rested his muzzle on Briarpaw's shoulder.

"Be strong." He whispered before taking a step back, finding it harder and harder to speak. "You'll do just fine."

"I'll remember everything you taught me." Briarpaw's had a glow about them that Crowsun couldn't quite put his claw on, but it was a very familiar look. "I won't let you down, Crowsun!"

* * *

_"I won't let you down, Blizzardstrike!"_

_The white tom let out a purr and met his apprentice's gaze, before speaking:_

* * *

"You never have."

The group departed. As they walked, Runningriver seemed to speak up out of nowhere.

"I think I feel better, now that I said something."

"Why's that?" Crowsun asked, surprised to hear such bitter sorrow in a voice of a cat who seemed to let nothing get to him.

"Because, when I lost Hazelnose, the last thing I ever said to her was how much she disappointed me..."

* * *

_**Next Chapter is actually going to be a short one about Runningriver's goodbye to Hazelpaw/nose.**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Going to go on and post the shorter chapter. Might turn out a bit longer then I expected.**_

* * *

As Runningriver padded next to his brother, Bumblefang, he couldn't help but feel like he failed as a mentor. Hazelpaw seemed to trip over her own paws when hunting, she fought as well as a new-born kit, and she never stopped smiling or laughing, as if life was always all good.

_Does she not get that her own father, Frostwhisker, died only yesterday? Is she not upset that her mother, Whitebubble, is going to retire from the same accident that killed her father?_ He had no clue why her joy angered him so much, but it did. He couldn't understand why Newtpaw looked up to her. He had been born first, he was more in tune with reality, and he knew when to be serious. Sometimes he wished he had Newtpaw as an apprentice instead.

"We're here." Wildstar mewed as they stopped at the make-shift camp that was so familiar to him. He shooed the apprentices away so he could talk to the two warriors alone. "Though both of you have been warriors for a reasonable amount of time, these are your first apprentices. I see it's only fair to warn you that not all apprentices live to see their warrior ceremony. If you have any last words, go and say them now."

Bumblefang hurried over to Newtpaw. He seemed to be giving the tabby apprentice a pep talk. Runningriver tried not to feel jealousy towards his brother. He wanted to feel happy for him. But he couldn't. As he looked at his own apprentice, he decided he would talk to her.

"Hazelpaw." His voice was stern. She blinked as he spoke to her, here emerald green eyes shining with life.

"Yes?" The joy in her voice made him want to just throw her to the wolves, but he stopped himself.

"I wanted to talk to you before you're left with Newtpaw for your assessment."

"About what?" That was all he needed.

"I don't think you're ready to become a warrior, even if Wildstar thinks so. You fight like a lame rabbit, you couldn't catch prey even if it threw itself at you, and you never seem to take _anything_ seriously. I'm ashamed to call myself your mentor and if you were to be given a warrior name with the lack of skills you have, you would be my biggest disappointment." The light that flickered in her eyes vanished and she sat there, not knowing how to react. Runningriver padded away, not letting her speak.

"Is she okay?" Bumblefang asked, but Runningriver didn't respond.

"Let's just go back to camp."

* * *

Newtpaw noticed that his sister hadn't moved from that spot the whole time and now it was a little past sunset. This worried him. Usually Hazelpaw's energy was what kept him going, made his day brighter, stopped him from wishing he had never been born into such a cruel world.

"Hazelpaw? Come on, let's grab some fresh-kill. We need to keep our strength up until tomorrow." He tried to encourage her, but Hazelpaw didn't budge from her spot. She only lowered her head even more.

"What's the point?" He swore his heart stopped beating. "Runningriver's right. I can't hunt, I can't fight, I couldn't even save our father."

"What happened-"

"Wasn't my fault. I know. But what kind of warrior would I be? Newtpaw, you should have heard him... All I wanted to do was help my Clan, try not to let the bad get to me so that I could be there for others. I guess I can't help anyone with that either."

_You were always there for me. Sister, you've done so much for me that you don't even know._ He wanted to speak those words, but his mouth felt dry and his paws couldn't move over there to even try to comfort her.

"Maybe I was never fit to be a warrior..."

_Don't say that! Please, Hazel, come to your senses! Let me see your smile, don't lose yourself in the dark._ He cried out in his mind. He felt like he was going to wail. Newtpaw wanted to see his sister happy. Her joy was what made his life worth living. But now it was obvious to him. The dark world had taken his sister. He couldn't imagine a world with out her there for him.

_I could never survive without you. If you're going to go, then I'll go with you. _Behind him he heard a tree branch snap. Normally he'd turn around and face the danger alone, but he wasn't going to be in a world where his only light, his only sister, was gone. So as the strong scent of wolf filled his nostrils, he closed his eyes.

_Come get me, Gray Fang. I'll see Hazelpaw in MoonClan, anyway._

* * *

**_Whelp, here's the feels chapter, enjoy._**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Now let's see how Crowsun and the others are doing.**_

* * *

Crowsun just let the silence set in after Runningriver's last words. He would have never thought something of this from Runningriver, since it had been the silver tom who aided in helping the kits when something came up and the queens were too busy.

_But that was after..._ He stopped there, surprised he never realized the signs that Runningriver was dealing with regret. Something inside of him wanted to know what he had said to make such a lively she-cat give up so quickly. Before he can ask, Runningriver started talking again.

"I think I know why now... Why she was so happy and why her brother looked up to her. Since he was little, Newttail had always been stuck in reality. He would never play games like a normal kit. Instead he'd listen to the issues of others, to what was going on around him. So Hazelnose put herself in a different world, one she could do her best to push past... One where Newttail would wish to be. That's why they were so close. She was his hope, and when she gave up, so did he." Now Crowsun didn't know what to say. Wildstar and Stoneclaw had also fallen very silent as they listened to the silver tom talk out loud as if to MoonClan themselves.

"What did you tell her?" Stoneclaw asked, and Crowsun found it odd to hear such curiosity in such a gruff and intimidating voice. He could see in the gray tom's eyes that there was some regret on not saying farewell to Vixenpaw. A strange look flickered in Runningriver's eyes.

"It's nothing."

**_"He lies."_**

Crowsun was startled to hear a voice speak so plainly. A voice that was not his own. He looked around, wondering if anyone had been speaking, but none of the other three were looking around either.

_Who was that?_ He had never heard the voice before. It didn't belong to any of his Clanmates or any of the outsiders. Yet, for some reason, he the strange voice felt so familiar. As they entered camp, and Crowsun long since ignored the conversation, the black tom contemplated on telling someone. He stopped himself, however, right as he was heading to tell Blackmist.

_What would she think? She'd think you'd finally lost it. Hearing voices _isn't_ normal._ Either way, Crowsun found he was already at the nursery and it was too late to turn back. So instead he decided to see how the four new kits were doing. As he stepped in, he noticed that Sweetfang's three kits weren't inside. He looked behind him to see that the three were playing with a ball of moss a bit too close to the warriors den. He figured someone would get to them before he did, so he turned his attention back to Blackmist, who was resting as the six played.

"Hi, Crowsun!" Squeaked Dusk-kit loudly. "We're playing warriors."

"Oh? And what's your name?"

"I'm Duskrunner. Me, Snowstar, and Badgerswipe are trying to scare of the smelly rogues Smolder and Cross." Crowsun already knew who Snowkit was, and since the white one with the dark gray back was the only new face he saw with Dusk-kit, he guessed that was Badgerkit. It didn't take him long to guess that Crosskit was the one with the silver "X" over his eye and that Smolderkit was the ginger and black.

_I wonder... If Crosskit was named after Nightowl and Hollyfall's mother..._ He barely remembered the loner named Cross who came to camp saying she needed a place for her kits to stay. It was the day after they had joined had Cross passed away from a strange illness, leaving her two-moon-old kits, Night and Holly, behind.

"Where's Stormkit?" He asked, realizing she was no where in the den either.

"Stormkit didn't want to play. She said she was tired of all the kit games, so we're playing without her. She's probably talking with Bravepaw." It was more then obvious that the two weren't the closest even if they did care for each other. Dusk-kit would do whatever his heart told him to do and had more then enough energy to do it. Stormkit was more logical, even though she's young. She wouldn't believe anything unless there was proof. The only thing she never questioned was MoonClan, which he was thankful for.

"Well you five have fun. I'm going to see if there's any patrols Red-dove needs me on." He left the nursery as his little brother called goodbye. Now he knew he had partially lied to the kit. He wasn't worried about any patrols he was needed on. His worry on Briarpaw had flickered into his mind as he remembered the warrior names the kits had given themselves.

_Be strong, Briarpaw. Be strong._

* * *

Sleep that night did not come easy, and as the sun rose, Crowsun felt like he hadn't slept in seasons. He could hear Red-dove organizing patrols, but not once did he hear his name called.

_I should feel thankful, but I need to get out of camp. I need to clear my mind._ He forced himself to his paws and spotted the ginger deputy as he stepped out of the warriors den. He padded up to her.

"Is there any patrols I can join?" She had a quizzical look for a heartbeat, but then motioned to the camp's entrance.

"I just sent a hunting patrol out. You can join them if you hurry." He nodded.

"Thanks." With that, Crowsun bolted out of camp, hopping to see the patrol. He almost ran right into Frost, who was towards the back, but thankfully stopped himself right in time.

"Why were you running like there were foxes on your tail?" Questioned the brown and white tom, who was a little more then surprised to see Crowsun right behind him.

"Red-dove said she wanted me to help with the hunting patrol."

"That's good news." Silver's voice chirped as the tabby stepped next to Frost. "I was almost afraid we'd be stuck with those four."

Crowsun looked to see Nightowl, Grayheart (and Skunkpaw), Volefoot, and Stoneclaw all on the same patrol as the duo. He was amazed that Nightowl wasn't already picking on them for being outsiders.

"Yeah, we get the feeling we're still not welcomed by some cats." Frost's amber gaze flickered over to the group.

"Welcome come on before they leave us behind." The three caught up before anyone noticed. As they neared the east-most side of the territory, Nightowl ordered everyone to split up and hunt. Crowsun decided to hunt alone this time. As time passed by, he found himself with a bony finch and a small mouse. After hiding the prey, he went on hunting. As he crouched to catch a slightly plumper and larger finch, a flash of silver beat him to the kill. Silver then dipped her head for a moment before picking up the bird. He stepped forward, curious on what it was for.

"What was that about?" Silver cocked her head.

"What was what about?"

"Why did you bow your head like that?"

"Well, the code Wildstar told us to give thanks to the forest spirit when taking something from the forest, whether it be prey or plant." Crowsun was surprised to hear that. The others she had been traveling with didn't seem to give the code much of a second thought and only seemed to obey those that kept them out of trouble. To hear that Silver was thanking the Great Elk was something he'd never truly expect.

"So, you've been the code?"

"The best I can." Crowsun repressed a purr. He was glad to hear that from one of the loners. As they returned to camp, it was a little past sunhigh. Crowsun never managed to catch anything past his sorry excuse for prey and all Silver had was that finch and a mole she had dug up (or so that's what she told him. He didn't believe that story all too much). It wasn't much later that Red-dove walked into camp. Relief flooded Crowsun. She had been followed by all three apprentices. Before Wildstar even called a meeting, Crowsun was making his way towards the elder tree as well as his fellow Clanmates.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the elder tree for a Clan meeting." Though most cats were already there or on their way, Wildstar still called out the words the Clan knew way too well. The murmurs spread like wild fire until Wildstar waved his strictly black tail. A silence fall over the Clan like heavy snow. "MoonClan has smiled down on us. They have given us three new warriors. They will be out first new warriors in almost eight moons. Stoneclaw, Crowsun, Runningriver, do you three believe your apprentices are ready?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Yes sir."

"Then I will continue. I, Wildstar, call upon our warrior ancestors to watch over these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of MoonClan and the forest spirit, I give you your warrior name. Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berrydusk. You've been honoured by your courage and your honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ElkClan." Wildstar rested his muzzle on Berrydusk's head and the newly named warrior licked the leader's shoulder before stepping back so his kin could be called. "Briarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of MoonClan and the forest spirit, I give you your warrior name. Briarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Briarcloud. You've been honoured by your kindness and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ElkClan." As Briarcloud licked his leader's shoulder, Crowsun couldn't help but let out a purr. He was so proud of his apprentice. He was glad that Briarcloud had made it this far. When Crowsun came back to reality, he realized he missed part of Vixenpaw's ceremony.

"... from this day forward you will be known as Vixenheart. You've been honoured by your enthusiasm and independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ElkClan."

"Berrydusk! Briarcloud! Vixenheart! Berrydusk! Briarcloud! Vixenheart!" Though Crowsun wasn't the first to call out their names, he was one of the loudest. It made him proud to see Briarcloud up there glowing with pride. He purred again as Wildstar started to announce that the three would be sitting vigil for tonight. He was proud of his apprentice/

_You did good, Briarcloud, you did good._

* * *

**_And that's it for this chapter. I hope to be updating again soon._**


	10. Chapter 8

_**I know I said I'd be updating both, but I seem to be lagging behind with Return of Tigerstar... Heh... *sweatdrop***_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Russell Scottie: Perhaps it could be. I guess we'll never know. (In my original draft of this chapter, Vixenheart did die, but I was going to miss her too much so she's alive for now.)**_

* * *

Crowsun managed to be the first one awake. He was glad, because he wanted to be the one to send the newly named warriors to their new nests in the warriors den. He stretched before he padded out of the den. He looked to see the three obviously struggling to stay awake.

"You can go to the den now, it'll be fine." He purred.

"Thank MoonClan!" Yawned Vixenheart and she hurried down from the look-out point and into the den. Her brothers were quick to follow. Crowsun couldn't help but still feel proud of his first apprentice becoming a warrior.

The black tom stopped and sniffed the air. Something seemed off.

_**"The pack is on its way. You only have three days."**_

_That voice!_

"Who are you? What do you mean "the pack is on its way"?" Crowsun was careful not to speak too loudly. He got no answer.

"And who are you talking to?" A elderly voice rasped. Before Crowsun even turned to look, he knew it was Suncloud. The golden she-cat was padding out of the medicine cat den.

"No one." He answered quickly, but it was obvious she didn't believe him.

_Great, now the medicine cat probably thinks I'm crazy._

"I think I know what it is. More so then you do, anyway." There was a faint purr in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't remember. You were only a kit after all." She mused on as if not hearing his question.

"Remember what?"

"It's an answer best saved for another day."

"Why? I want to know what you meant."

"If you want to know, ask the one who took you there." Sometimes he hated how she never gave a direct answer.

"Took me where?" But the old she-cat only padded away back to the medicine cat den with a hare in her jaws. He sighed, wishing there was someone who could understand what the medicine cat said so that he could know. He wanted so bad to tell him mother about this, but he still feared that she would think he was crazy. Once more, he decided to keep it to himself.

"What's with all the talking out here?" Yawned Frost as he stepped outside of the den.

"Me and Suncloud were just talking." He explained as the brown and white tom stretched. He was thankful when Frost didn't ask about what. Instead the loner seemed to be trying to sense something. After a moment Frost finally spoke.

"Well, if we need prey, we better do a lot of hunting in the next two days. I think a snow storm is on its way."

"How do you know?"

"Just by the small things. You can tell by the clouds, the sky, the air itself. It's hard to explain. Spotted Owl and Snow taught me, Silver, and Jay how to tell the weather. I'm just the only one who bothers to use it." Crowsun was amazed to find he was still learning things. Especially about Frost and Silver, who he often spent any free time with. As the two toms chatted for a bit, the Clan woke up around them. Cats started moving out of their dens, apprentices prepared to head out for patrols or training, kits tumbled around the nursery as they played.

"Morning you two." Purred Silver as the tabby bounded over, Jay not too far behind.

"Morning, Silver." Greeted Frost.

"So how'd you sleep?" Crowsun asked the duo.

"Fairly well." Silver replied.

"I slept alright." Jay responded. Crowsun noticed that Jay hadn't gotten braver like Briarcloud had. Instead the tom stayed as introverted and quiet as he was when they arrived.

"Crowsun!" The black tom looked towards Red-dove, who had been the one calling out his name. "Come over here, I want you to lead dawn patrol."

Excusing himself, Crowsun went over to the ginger deputy.

"Where do you want my patrol to head?"

"I want you to head towards the sand stream. Dusk patrol noticed that there was someone trespassing around there. I want you to see if you can catch them." She explained. "I want you to bring Cloudflight, Spottedfire, Scorchburr, Shimmerstream, and Grayheart."

Crowsun nodded before padding off to find them. Cloudflight and Grayheart were easiest to find, since both had just stepped out of the warriors den. Spottedfire was chatting away with Volefoot when he finally found her. Scorchburr was still asleep and Shimmerstream was talking to her daughter, Red-dove. Grayheart of course took Skunkpaw along, as he was his apprentice.

As they approached long since dried up stream, Crowsun only caught a very stale scent of squirrel, but no cats, wolves, foxes, or anything that would be dangerous to the Clan. They still marked the the border that had been marked just last night to be safe. They continued to patrol the north-most part of the territory in case they found anything, but it was a rather peaceful patrol. The only problem they had was when Cloudflight thought he saw a shadow move and got his pelt caught in a bramble bush going after it. The thing he had went after only turned out to be Mintpaw, who was out on a hunting patrol.

When they returned, the first thing Crowsun did was go to report their findings, or lack of, to Red-dove while Cloudflight went to the medicine cat den to get his cuts taken care of.

"Nothing at all, huh?" She asked after hearing about the patrol. "Well at least we know there's nothing to worry about."

With that, he was dismissed. As he padded away, the warning of the pack echoed through his mind without warning. That led him to remember what Suncloud told him. He took a deep breath as he looked towards the fresh-kill pile, where Blackmist was picking out a vole.

_It's now or never. I have to tell her._

* * *

_**Just gonna...**_

_**forum/FrostClan/158245/**_

_**FrostClan is a new forum in need of members.**_

_**You don't have to join, but if you do, say Kira sent you.**_

_**This is going to be the only time I advertise a forum.**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Here we go, next chapter. Here we will see Crowsun finally tell his mother what's been troubling him. I might also go on and skip two days, but that's up to wherever my writing takes me!**_

_**So before I ramble, next chapter!**_

* * *

"Blackmist?" The dark-furred queen looked over at her son.

_There's no going back now. _He told himself. The black she-cat placed the vole at her paws.

"What is it?" Now thoughts of doubt flickered through his mind.

_What are you going to say? "Sorry, Blackmist, but I'm hearing voices and I might be going crazy?" Agh! Why didn't I think this out? _

"There's something that I need to tell you." He was well aware of how uncertain he sounded. Right now Crowsun flet like he'd rather face "the pack" then his own mother. Still, Blackmist was sitting patiently, obviously unaware of the turmoil going on in his head.

"What do you need to tell me?" The concern in her voice reminded him of when he was a kit and he had a bad nightmare. She would ask him what he dreamed about, her voice caring yet tough. When he did, she'd comfort him and tell him everything was alright. But he wasn't a kit, this wasn't a nightmare, and he felt far beyond being comforted.

"Can we step out of camp?" He didn't want anyone else hearing him. She gave him a funny look, but nodded. He waited til they were earshot out of camp to stop walking.

"So what's so important you had to drag me away from camp?" Crowsun shifted uncomfortably under her green gaze.

Lately I've been hearing... A voice... Suncloud overheard me trying to talk to it, and... She said something about "someone who took me there". The only cat I could think of was you... Do you have any idea what she meant?" Though the weight of telling her about it was gone, a new weigh of how she would react set heavy between them.

"Someone who took there"..." She muttered as if it herself, a distant look in her eye. "Yes, I know what she's talking about. I know I should have told you sooner about what happened, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"React to what? Why can I not get a straight answer?" He flicked his tail in annoyance.

"You will get a straight answer. I'll tell you the truth. Do you remember when you were an apprentice? It had been a moon after your apprentice ceremony. You asked about seeing the Forest Spirit?"

"Yeah I remember." The details were a bit blurry, but he remembered both Blackmist and Fallenleaf, his mentor, had both answered that, though it wasn't in the code, it was wrong for a cat under ordinary circumstances could see the spirit, for it had to keep the forest in check and a bothersome apprentice would only distract it. "What about it?"

"It's a long story, so I suggest you set down and listen. And, before I say anything, remember this was for you."

* * *

_The black-furred queen relaxed as the finally kit had been born. Two toms and a she-cat. She rasped her tongue over each one of them. Suncloud let out a purr of congratulations. Beside her, Eaglewing looked proud, something Blackmist admired him for. The tom may have been a bit forgetful, but he was a strong and proud tom. As the medicine cat left, Blackmist caste another glance down at her newborn kits. Both toms were solid coloured. One black and one brown. The little she-cat was white with brown flecks and an unusually long tail that had the queen worried._

_"What should we name them?" He purred, as he nuzzled his mate._

_"How about Oak-kit for the brown tom and Longkit for the she-kit?" She asked, looking down at them._

_"They sound like lovely names, but what about the black tom?" His pale eyes fixed on the larger of the three._

_"I was either thinking Shadowkit or Crowkit."_

_"Crowkit sounds like a good name."_

_"Why? Because you're a little bird-brained yourself?" She purred jokingly before pressing her muzzle against his. He purred back and playfully swiped his tail over her ear._

_It had only been three days later that a bad outbreak of greencough struck ElkClan. Most of the elders died, and a so did a little over half of the apprentices. Blackmist could only watch in horror as two of her kits died before they even had a chance of being saved. When Crowkit caught the illness, Blackmist didn't even think. She just grabbed her only surviving kit by the scruff and ran into the forest. It was in her blood to know where the Forest Spirit was. All cats of ElkClan blood knew from their first breath were the forest would be. Now she was in a rush to get there before her son took his last._

_Suncloud raced after her while leaving her apprentice at the time, Lightwing, to cure the sick. As Blackmist neared the spirit, she placed Crowkit on the cold ground, looking up to the great beast with pleading eyes._

_"Please!" She cried out. "Please save Crowkit! I can't lose him as well! I can't lose all three of them at once!"_

_The spirit looked from the mourning queen to the smaller cat, the one only seconds away from death, and back at her. After what seemed like forever, which was actually only a few heartbeats, the spirit rested its large muzzle lightly on the kit as it's flanks stopped. A glow seemed to fill the air as the kit suddenly started breathing again. Blackmist's eyes lightened with joy as her kit seemed to regain strength._

_"Thank you." She gasped out. "Thank you so much."_

_The elk didn't seem to listen as it moved silently through the forest. Blackmist picked up the kit and turned, surprised to see Suncloud staring in disbelief in the direction the spirit had walked away in. After a moment she looked at the queen._

_"To see the spirit save the life of a kit it never knew... I will keep it a secret. Why? Well, I guess that can be my secret."_

* * *

"Suncloud kept her promise. She told everyone that she had managed to save his life before I got to the spirit."

"So you?"

"Broke a very important rule, yes. It was also the same day we lost Lightwing, only to have Fogpaw take her place. I just want you to understand that I was already crushed by the loss of Oak-kit and Longkit. I risked my own exile, or even death, to save you." As silence sat between them, Crowsun had no idea what to say or think about what he was told.

"But what about the voice?"

"That I don't know. You'll have to figure that out on your own, son. Just, please, don't tell anyone."

"Of course not! Why would I do that to you, my own mother?" He was shocked to hear she would even need to say something like that to him. He loved his mother, even if she kept that secret from him.

"Thank you, Crowsun."

* * *

_**Okay, so next chapter will be the pack attack, since I felt ending it here was better.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**_And here is another chapter! Time to see what this pack is about!_**

* * *

As the days slowly passed for him, Crowsun became more and more aware each waking moment that "the pack" was getting closer and closer. He had alarmed his two new friends a couple of times with the way his pelt would stand up when he thought about it. He wanted to tell them, but he actually doubted if they would believe him in the end. The only one he told in the end was Blackmist and Suncloud, since the two she-cats would understand why he knew there was a pack of something coming towards ElkClan. When the dawn of the third day leaked through the entrance of the den, the black tom was far to well aware of what the day meant. He rose to his paws, being one of the first few awake. Just outside the den he saw Vixenheart and Berrydusk.

"I wonder why he'd say such a thing." Came Vixenheart's sharp-toned voice that she never grew out of. Though it no longer hurt his ears, it was a bit annoying when it came down to the fact her favorite thing next to fighting was talking.

"Tsuna's always like that, even when he came to the clan, remember?" Her pale ginger and white brother responded as his thick tail wrapped around his paws.

"Still, he's been here for a while, you'd think he wasn't such a burr in the pelt and that he would learn _some _manners!" She insisted, lashing her tail in annoyance, obviously still thinking about whatever the gold and white tom had said to her.

"A tabby can't change his stripes, I suppose." A heavy sigh came from the ginger warrior.

"I regret wanting these loners to come here. They act so strange and secretive. Not only that, but Tsuna and Apple are the worst of the two. Did you know Tsuna unsheathed his claws when battle training with Briarcloud when Eaglewing wanted to make sure their skills stayed sharp? Thankfully it was nothing serious enough to get Suncloud or Fogfrost over for, but still..."

"You two know it's not nice to gossip right outside the warriors den, right?" Crowsun finally intervened. Vixenheart was started to see that someone was over-hearing their conversation.

"S-sorry, Crowsun! I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was talking. I just wanted to talk to Berrydusk about the strangers." She awkwardly scuffed some dirt below her paws.

"It's fine if you do, but try not to do it in ear-shot of them. Now what's this about Briarcloud getting hurt?"

"I don't know the full story, because neither would talk about it, but Eaglewing told me he was training Tsuna a bit and before he knew it my brother yowled out in pain as the tom tore his thorn-sharp claws into his ear. Tsuna claims it was an accident, and Briarcloud doesn't want to talk about it because he said it wasn't a big deal and that he was fine. His ear was bleeding, and I wanted to send him to Suncloud, but he said he was sure his ear wouldn't be infected. I checked out his ear when I woke up and it seemed fine. It didn't smell infected."

"Why wasn't I told?" She shrugged.

"I guess it's because you're not his mentor anymore."

"What's going on here?" Yawned Leopardear, the warrior still groggy.

"Just chatting." Crowsun answered. As the Clan started to slowly wake up, the black warrior took his time to notice that the frost had arrived overnight and now lightly clung to the plants. He also noticed Wildstar seemed to be patiently waiting for the cats while Red-dove organized the patrols. Every now and then he would say something to her, and she would nod or say something back. When the camp was filled with warriors, apprentices, kits, and queens, the broad-shouldered leader jumped onto low-branch.

"All cats able to protect the Spirit gather under low-branch for a Clan meeting." Sweetfang stepped outside with her three when it hit Crowsun. The lean-bodied queen's kits were six moons now!

_Wildstar must be really looking forward to giving mentors to his three kits. _Ctowsun thought as he sat between Snow and Grayheart. He could hear Volefoot whispering behind him to what he could guess was her brother, Scorchburr. He could care less about what they were saying, seeing how Scorchburr was more often then not a pain in the tail to him. Though he wasn't one of Nightowl's cats, it did annoy him how the cat would often act like he was the leader of ElkClan and not Wildstar. It also didn't help that he was Leopardear's mate and Mintpaw's father.

"Primrosekit, come here."

_So his smallest is going first, huh?_

"Shimmerstream! You have been trained greatly by the late Vinestar, and you did very well when training Dawntail. I hope you can pass on everything you've learned from her down to this apprentice." Shimmerstream purred with delight as she touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Birdkit, it's your turn." The kit seemed more then happy to step up. "Runningriver, you have received excellent training from both Windstrike and Hollowstorm. You were a good mentor to Hazelnose and a great temporary mentor to Berrydusk, so I feel as if you deserve another apprentice to yourself." Crowsun couldn't help but notice that Runningriver had flinched when Hazelnose's name was mentioned.

_Does he blame himself for her death? Why? It's not his fault! It could have happened to any cat. _Crowsun remembered the voice, when it had said the tom was a liar. He found it impossible that Runningriver would lie. What would he have to lie about?

"Nightowl! You have received excellent training from Hollowstorm as well, and I feel that you are worthy enough to mentor this young apprentice here. You have much of the tom's spirit in you."

"Primerosepaw! Birdpaw! Tigerpaw!" The cats called out around him. Crowsun was quick to join in as soon as he realized the name chanting had begun.

"I also have one more announcement. Suncloud, do you wish to give up the name as the medicine cat and join the elders?" It concerned Crowsun to see that the elderly medicine cat looked shocked.

"Now why would I do that?" She rasped, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"You've been a great medicine cat to us, Suncloud, but Fogfrost and I are worried about your health. You're almost as old as Brownear."

"Old or not, I will stay this Clan's medicine cat until my dying breaths. I may not be able to do many things anymore, but I wish to stay the medicine cat, if you please." There was no anger in her voice. Only a slight annoyance and sorrow that her own leader and apprentice thought she was too old to be able to heal the Clan and speak to MoonClan. Hurt glowed in her sullen eyes. Wildstar, on the other paw, looked more concerned then before. He obviously was worried about the medicine cat's well-being.

"Very well." He finally spoke. "You may stay our medicine cat. With that, this meeting is over."

As the cats left, the black and white leader went over to Suncloud. Though Crowsun couldn't hear them, he knew just from the hurt in Suncloud's eyes and the worry in Wildstar's it wasn't a very happy one. As he was about to go see if Red-dove needed him, a howl was heard just a fox-length away from camp. Every cat froze and the fear-scent filled the air.

_The pack! _But before he could warn anyone, three ugly snouts pushed their way into the camp, a deep growl escaping the largest one in front. That's when Wildstar's battle yowl sounded out.

"ElkClan! Attack!"

* * *

_**Okay, so the pack battle is going to be next chapter, because these seemed like a good place to leave off.**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**And here is another Chapter of The Forest Spirit! Time to see what this pack is really about!**_

_**Russell Scottie: I don't think they did either. I'm sure they just kind of sent him there. *goes to check Bluestar's Prophecy* I want Suncloud to retire myself, because she deserves it, but I know, just from developing her, she'd want to stay the medicine cat. I'm hoping nothing bad will happen to her in the battle (I just let my writings flow whichever way they want, so I gave up on drafts after Vixenheart lived when the draft said she would die).**_

* * *

Before Crowsun could even twitch a whisker, chaos broke out. The wolves charged into camp, throwing the frost up in the air behind them. Terrified, Crowsun ignored the nagging feeling to run. His pelt bristled and the tom watched fearfully as his Clanmates started to fight the wolves. Crowsun spotted the nearest one, which was one with a battle-scarred body, and lunged at it. He sunk his claws and teeth onto the large creature's neck. It let out a yelp of surprise followed snarl of rage as it tried to shake the black cat off. He was afraid he was about to let go when something barreled into the wolf. He managed to get a glimpse of dark brown fur and the scent of the cat who was trying to save him.

_Nightowl! _He was surprised to say the least. As the large tom slid under the wolf and dug his hooked, thorn-sharp claws into its belly, the wolf let out a sharp howl of pain. Crowsun let go of it's throat and dropped to the ground right as it fled.

"You saved me." Crowsun gasped, dizzy from the wolf's shaking. Nightowl's amber eyes bore into him and Crowsun couldn't find himself to hold the powerful tom's gaze for long.

"You're my Clanmate, of course I save you." With those words, Nightowl went off to go help the elders, who were fighting off the biggest one. When Nightowl tried the same trick he used on the wolf before, the large one didn't run. Instead it rose its large muzzle and howl. Several howls followed in the distance and Crowsun's paws froze where they stood.

_It's calling for backup!_ As he looked around he could see that though most of the cats were still able and ready, he had no clue how many wolves had been called to help the three that were here. He rushed over to help Wildstar and some of the others, who were fighting off the smallest. It looked to be about the size of a younger wolf, but just past a pup. As he slashed at its back legs, the wolf lost it's balance and fell to the ground. Upon hearing its yelp, the large wolf stopped and growled before talking off to attack the cats who were helping Wildstar. He heard the distant howls again, but they were closer now. Much too close. Crowsun went to pounce, but the large wolf knocked him over easily. It was going for their leader! Crowsun struggled to get to his paws as the large wolf stood protectively over the much smaller one. It quickly grabbed Wildstar in its jaws and shook him.

"Wildstar!" It was Sweetfang, the black and white tom's mate. She came charging up to the wolf and made a powerful leap. While in the air she raked her claws against the wolf's eyes, making the creature howl and snarl in fury. It shook its massive head, making scarlet drops fly off its face. It drop the leader and as it did, the cats resumed attacking. Crowsun jumped onto the wolf's back and dug is claws in right as the other wolves arrived. The world started to move in a blur. He was flung off the wolf's back and hit the tree where the leader slept.

_**"It is not your time."**_

_Not... My... Time...? _Crowsun tried to stand up on feeble paws. He felt like he was about to fall over. His whole body ached. All he could see clearly was the ground at his paws. He was going to try to move, but something stopped him, a force he couldn't see.

_**"Stay put."**_Before he could question anything something soared over his head. He could barely make it out, but in his heart he knew exactly what it was. It was the forest spirit. The wolves froze in place and he could catch their fear-scent.

_So even they know better then to mess with the spirit. _He thought weakly, staggering as he did his best to keep on his wobbly paws. He could hear the wolves running away from the spirit, their fear-scent still heavy in the air. He gave a weak purr. They had won. They had-

Crowsun fell to the ground, unable to stand. He could faintly hear Silver's yowl.

"Crowsun!" And the world went dark.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Crowsun didn't recognize where he was. It looked like the forest, but at the same time he knew it wasn't.

"Who's there?" He called out. As he did two tiny shapes tumbled out of a bush in front of him. It was two little kits. A tom and a she-cat. One was solid brown while the other had brown flecks. They looked so familiar, yet he had no idea where he had seen them before.

"Hi Crowkit!" The tom squeaked. The she-kit rolled her eyes.

"It's Crow_sun_ now, remember mouse-brain?"

"Crowsun's a silly name." He responded, looking up at the tom.

"Where am I?"

"You're in MoonClan."

"M-MoonClan? I'm dead?" He was stunned, but the she-kit shook her little head.

"No, you're not dead. We just wanted to see you again. It's been so long."

_See me again? Could they be..._

"What are your names?"

"We're-" But before he could catch their names, they faded in he fell into blackness one again.

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter.**_

_**So who are your favorite characters so far? Mine are Suncloud, Crowsun, and Vixenheart.**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Here's another chapter for The Forest Spirit! Last time the pack attacked, nearly killing our main hero. Wildstar and others were hurt as well. Before all went completely downhill, they were saved by the Great Elk's first appearance through this whole story! (Well, I'm not counting Blackmist's flash back). This chapter we will see the damage done!**_

* * *

Crunch.

_A leaf. Someone stepped on a leaf... Who's there? _Crowsun felt to tired to open his eyes, so he just laid and listened. He could feel agitation prickling off someone's pelt. Someone who was nearby.

"Will you stop pacing, Silver?" It was Fogfrost's voice that snapped. "If it's not your pacing then it's Blackmist's fretting. Can either of you give me a break?"

"He's my friend and her daughter. We're just worried." He could hear her force back the anger as her worry became mixed with Fogfrost's agitation. He could picture it in his mind. Fogfrost going through herbs with his gray tail flicking about and Silver pacing back and forth near the entrance, her dark green eyes aglow in worry. He must've taken quite a blow if they were this worried. He finally managed to draw up the strength to open his eyes. He was close to being right. Fogfrost was caring for Whitebubble, who looked pretty beat up, and Silver was pacing near the entrance like the thought.

"Just go to Suncloud and get your wounds patched up at least. Blackmist managed to _that_ before she started to pester me."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know he's okay." The sternness in her voice made him purr lightly. It was probably a group thing, she traveled with a small number of cats. She was probably thinking "leave no cat behind". Crowsun tried getting to his paws, but fell down on the moss nest. This caught their attention. Silver's eyes were glowing with joy. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Doesn't help that I'm sore all over." He tried to purr lightly again, but it ached to do anything. Suddenly he remembered.

"Where's Wildstar?" One again he tried to get up, but the suddenness of his movement made him fall right back down again. Fogfrost gave him a warning glare not to move or he would force the black tom to stay down.

"He lost two lives during the battle. Both when the wolf had him in its jaws. He's recovering now. He's with the cats Suncloud's healing." Something flickered in the medicine cat apprentice's eyes.

_You don't want her to be healing do you? You're worried something will happen to her. _He could sympathize with the gray tom. Suncloud was a gifted, kind medicine cat. Though she could be stubborn and hard to understand from time to time, she was still well-liked in ElkClan. The whole Clan would probably be devastated if she were to pass onto MoonClan.

"I want you to stay in the medicine cat den until you're able to move. If your hungry, just tell me or an apprentice." He turned around to go back to helping the three-legged elder.

"Wait!"

"What?" Annoyance laced his voice as he looked over his shoulder at Crowsun.

"Are there any casualties?" He hated the thought, but he had to know if he lost any Clanmates. Fogfrost turned back to the elder.

"Yes."

"Who all's gone?"

"Heavytail, Tigerpaw, Rockclaw, and Dawntail so far... Mintpaw's new mentor is Nightowl, since he isn't as wounded as most of the others. Or at least not as much as he'd like to admit... Suncloud said he was okay, but I still keep an eye on him."

"Any cats you're worried about?"

"You, Wildstar, his remaining two kits, Nightowl of course, and Briarcloud." Crowsun's pelt ruffled.

"Briarcloud?" His voice felt weak. How badly had his apprentice been hurt? Would he make it? He prayed to MoonClan Briarcloud would make it. He hadn't been a warrior for that long! MoonClan couldn't just take him away like that!

"He's asleep right now. When the wolves were fleeing he got stepped on and pushed around, but he seems to be doing alright now, so don't get your your pelt all ruffled. I'll be keeping an eye on him." As silence sat it, he remembered Silver was there. Before he could say anything to her, she spoke.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Food? Water?"

"I'm good for now, Silver. Just go get your wounds covered before they get infected. And tell Blackmist I'm okay." The silver tabby nodded before exiting the medicine cat den. Not too long after, the black queen came bounding in. She pressed her muzzle to his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're awake. For a moment I thought I'd lost you."

"Crowsun's awake! Crowsun's awake!" Chimed two voices. In bounded the nearly two moon old kits, there eyes glowing. Dusk-kit and Stormkit both climbed over him, making the tom flinch, purring and mewling with joy.

"I told you big brother was going to be okay!" Stormkit mewled rather loudly in Crowsun's ear.

"I never doubted it for a second." With that the two started wrestling, rolling off the back of their kin. Fogfrost let out an annoyed hiss before looking at the kits.

"If you two want to go and play, don't do it in hear where I'm trying to take care of the cats that were hurt." He spat at the kits. Blackmist tossed him a glare, the the medicine cat apprentice payed no mind to the queen. So instead, Blackmist looked towards her two little ones who were still squirming and play-fighting about. She flicked her tail towards the entrance of the medicine cat den.

"If you two want to play, go outside before Fogfrost throws a fox sized fit, alright?" She asked in a much calmer voice then the gray tom had used with them. With a nod the two went barreling out of the den, still intent on their play-fighting.

"Are you alright?" He asked the black-furred warrior.

"Yes, thankfully I had plenty of help from Briarcloud, Rockclaw, Vixenheart, and Cloudflight. Rockclaw fought with the fierceness of the wolves them selves before he did and his bravery never flickered for a moment. He died a noble death."

"Is Briarcloud okay?"

"Yes, from what I've seen of him. He seems more shaken up then badly wounded." Fogfrost snorted and Blackmist casted him another glare, trying not to snarl at the tom as he finished up with Whitebubble and moved on to the lithe shape of Red-dove's apprentice, Bravepaw.

"Can I help you, Fogfrost?"

"No, I'm just a little amused, that's all." Her tail was lashing at his comment.

"Amused about what?"

"How you seem to know how a cat is healthy. If you're so "talented" at that, why aren't you the medicine cat apprentice?"

"How about you wipe that smug look off your muzzle before I wipe it off for you?"

"You two better not be getting into any trouble in here." Suncloud's voice rasped as she squeezed into the den.

"Why are you here, Suncloud?" Fogfrost couldn't hide his worry for her. The elderly she-cat was looking more and more frail every passing moment. At least she did to the younger medicine cat apprentice.

"I need cobwebs. Sorchburr bled right through all of his as did Red-dove and Hollowstorm." She answered as she padded past him and grabebd a pawfull of cobwebs. Her amber eyes stopped on Crowsun for a moment before continuing with her task. "Glad to see you're awake. I had a feeling MoonClan wouldn't let you leave us."

The way she said MoonClan sounded a bit suspicious.

_You're really talking about the forest spirit, aren't you?_

"So what did you think about seeing the Great Elk for the first time?" The golden-pelted elder asked.

"I never got a clear view of him. He was huge, though."

"Indeed he is. The largest creature in the forest." She started to leave. "Well I have enough cobwebs for the time being, I'll send of the able-bodied warriors out to go fetch some more if I need to. We're running low." When she walked out, Blackmist rested her chin on his head.

"Get some sleep. I'm sure Fogfrost will get some poppy seeds if you need them." Crowsun was pretty sure she had cast a glare at the medicine cat apprentice, though he couldn't see her eyes to confirm it. She padded out, leaving him and Fogfrost as well as any other warrior, elder, or apprentice who was brought into the den. He closed his eyes, hoping he would see the two kits again, but as he slept he had no dreams.


	15. Chapter 13

_**Here's another chapter of the Forest Spirit!**_

* * *

It was two moons later by the time the whole Clan had recovered from the wolf attack. Crowsun was returning from camp after a failed hunting patrol. The only one who caught anything was Vixenheart, which surprised the black tom because the warrior hardly shut her mouth long enough to be able to hunt anything. He looked to see Hollyfall and Jay sharing tongues. Though the two never said anything, it was obvious the two had become more then friends. He was surprised Nightowl wasn't around to say anything about them two being so close.

_Probably out with Mintpaw._ Crowsun decided. Nightowl had looked so proud when he was give Tigerpaw, who died the very same day he had become an apprentice. The dark brown tom didn't fool anyone when he said he was proud of Mintpaw. She had been given to him because he lost his apprentice and she lost her mentor, but he still trained her as if she had been his own. Crowsun watched as Runningriver limped into camp with Birdpaw at his tail. He had injured his leg in his fight against the wolves. Fogfrost and Suncloud would always agrue about it. The medicine cat insisted it was getting better, but her apprentice was worried that it was getting worse.

"You seem to be in a lot of thought today." Silver's voice made him jump. The tabby had just returned from the same border patrol Runningriver and his apprentice returned from. Crowsun shrugged.

"I guess I have been. It's just it feel so different after the wolf attack." Silver frowned.

"What does?"

"Everything." He commented, swiping his tail around to motion around himself. He looked and it was obvious she didn't really follow. "I guess it's just me, but nothing feels the same. Especially after seeing the Great Elk, as Suncloud and Fogfrost call it, for the first time."

"You've never seen it before now?" Crowsuns shook his head at her question.

"We may live in the same forest as the spirit, but we are not allowed to visit it unless the forest itself is in danger. Kit tales say that ElkClan was formed to serve and protect the Forest Spirit and that we guard each other as equals. It protects the Clan from distrucion and we send off cats who are looking for the spirit."

"Why would a cat go looking for the Forest Spirit?" Crowsun thought for a moment. She didn't know the rumors he overheard when chasing away cats who came looking for the spirit. He knew they weren't true. All of ElkClan knew.

"I've heard cats say that if you kill the spirit, you are given ultimate power. But I and the rest of ElkClan it's just a silly rumor made by cats blinded by their own greed and ambition for power."

"Why would anyone think of killing the spirit?" The silver tabby loner sounded shocked at the simple thought. Crowsun wondered if seeing the spirit left an imprint on her to want to stay and protect it.

"Like I said, blinded by greed and ambition."

"Has anyone ever gotten close?" Again, Crowsun shook his head.

"We own most of the forest, except for the up-most part, which is owned by wolves, and the lowest part, which has a lot of foxes and badgers. Thankfully they don't bother us as much as the wolves do. But, anyway, that makes it nearly impossible for a cat to get past to get to where the spirit spends most of its time. The Star Pond."

"The Star Pond?" He flicked his ears back.

"That's something I'm not allowed to tell you about."

"Oh... It's alright. I understand that you're looking out for the spirit."

"Silver, I need you for a patrol!" Called out Red-dove, even though the tabby had just returned from one. Silver bounded off towards the deputy.

"Talk to you later!" She called to Crowsun. The black tom watched her go.

"What were you two talking about?" Crowsun turned to see Nightowl was watching him carefully. "Or, a better question, what all did you tell her about the Forest Spirit?" He hissed, tail lashing.

"Just what the spirit does." It wasn't the whole truth, but the black-furred warrior hoped it would be enough for the dark brown warrior. Nightowl circled Crowsun.

"That's all?"

"Yes." Crowsun didn't let his confidence waver. He knew if it did, Nightowl would catch him in his lie.

"Fine, but if I found out you told her more then what you're telling me, I'll make sure to line my nest with your pelt, you got that? I don't like this outsiders and I don't trust them. And I'm not letting you put the forest at risk because you're mooning over some she-cat."

"I'm not mooning over her!" Crowsun defended himself. He like Silver, but mostly as a friend. And besides, she's never shown any interest in becoming mates with him.

_I'm not like your sister and Jay. _Nightowl shot Crowsun a dark look as if the powerful tom had just read the thin warrior's mind. The black tom was almost worried he did, for Nightowl stopped circling.

"Just be careful what you tell them."

"I will." With that, the fellow warrior padded off and Crowsun felt flooded with relief. His eyes flickered to where Silver had once been.

_They're not bad cats._ Crowsun told himself. _The Clan's just being a little paranoid. These cats are just different from us and that doesn't mean they're bad. Nightowl has no idea what he's talking about._

His yellow gaze fell on Frost, who was joking around with Leopardear and Tornmask. The brown and white tom had grown close to the two warriors and the three were almost inseparable. Crowsun couldn't picture Frost betraying them, or Silver betraying him. Even Jay and Spotted Owl had someone they would never want to hurt.

_Nightowl could be right..._

_It might not just be him being paranoid. _Crowsun shook away any dark thoughts that started to grow. He trusted these cats. They even helped fight off the wolves. They were almost like part of the Clan. Even Tsuna and Apple, who still seemed loyal, despite not liking Clan life. He believed everything would be alright in the end. There was nothing to worry about. Everything would be just fine.


	16. Chapter 14

**_I'm glad to be back typing. I don't know how many people missed this fic, but here you go. The Forest Spirit._**

* * *

"Crowsun! Wake up!" A paw prodded his side and he opened his eyes right away. He turned his head to see Silver and Frost.

"There's warrior ceremonies about to happen, come on." Frost insisted. "Leopardear's kit is about to be made a warrior as well as Skunkpaw and Bravepaw."

"Okay, I'm up." He said with a yawn, slowly raising to his paws. The moment he was up the two started for the entrance to the warriors den. As he followed he remembered yesterday's confrontation with Nightowl. He watched the brother and sister duo, not wanting to believe that they would cause any harm to the Clan. His eyes shifted to the golden and white pelt of Tsuna, who was off to the side with Snow, Apple, and Spotted Owl. He did have to doubt _his_ loyalty. Tsuna never seemed like the most friendly of cats, especially with the Clan involved. He looked up to lowbranch, where Wildstar stood.

"Today is a great day for our Clan." He announced. "These soon to be warriors have trained for a while now. They hunting for their Clan, cared for our forest and the creatures in it, and fought bravely two moons ago to defeat the wolves. Last night they had survived their warrior challenge with ease and are fitting for warrior names. Mintpaw, step forward."

The pale gray tabby stepped forward, her head raised high with pride. Crowsun spotted Leopardear, who looked so proud of her only kit.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Mintwhisker. MoonClan honours your kindness and your quick thinking." Crowsun sat and continued to listen as Skunkpaw became Skunkstripe and Bravepaw became Bravelight.

"Mintwhisker! Skunkstripe! Bravelight!" Crowsun called out with his Clan. All three warriors looked proud of their new names. Wildstar waved his messy tail for silence and it slowly fell upon the gathering.

"Now, with the worst of winter about to end, I know Spotted Owl and his cats plan to leave once the snow has melted. Now, I know this may seem much, but I would like to ask all of you, here and now, would you like to stay in ElkClan?" Surprised murmurs filled the air as the group of loners looked at their "leader" waiting for an answer. Spotted Owl seemed to be thinking hard about his answer.

"I have no answer for you now, my dearest friend, but when newleaf arrives, I shall tell you my answer." The elderly tom promised, meeting Wildstar's gaze. Crowsun looked at the loners. Jay was at a loss for words as well as Tsuna and Apple. Snow was still looking at her father, and Frost and Silver were whispering between themselves.

"Very well. I shall wait for your answer." Wildstar gave a nod before looking back over his Clan. "With that this gathering is over."

The gathering was hesitant to leave at first, still wanting more answers on what just happened, but eventually they moved on to do their own thing. Rod-dove stopped by Crowsun for a heartbeat just to tell him he was on Grayheart's hunting patrol and that he needed to go get Jay for the same patrol. The black tom only nodded and walked up to the pale gray tabby, who was still sitting there, stunned.

"Jay?" The loner quickly turning his gaze to the warrior approaching him.

"Y-yes?" He mewed uncertainly.

"You're needed for a hunting patrol. Follow me." With a nod the two padded off to where Grayheart, Spottedfire, and Snowyfern were gathering. Without a word, the patrol set off. As they slowly split into teams of one or two, Jay pulled Crowsun aside.

"I... I need to talk to you real quick..."

"About what?" Crowsun was confused. He and Jay weren't close, so it was odd the pale tabby pulled him aside.

"I-its about the meeting... I... I want to join the Clan, even if... The others don't. I like it here, I-I really do, but I don't know how to tell them, so I was hoping that you'd..."

"Help you?" Crowsun finished for the timid tom. Jay perked up.

"Yes."

"Sure. When you feel like you're ready to tell them, just warn me and I'll be there for you, okay?"

"O-okay." Jay purred. "N-now, we should go back to hunting..."

With that the two separated. After a while, Crowsun was about to give up and turn back when he spotted a scrawny little thrush. He pressed low to the ground and stalked it slowly. As he approached he noticed it had a broken wing.

_I guess it won't be getting away that easily._ He thought confidently to himself as he went for the kill. The thrush let out a warning call just before Crowsun snapped its neck between his jaws. He cursed silently, knowing that meant it just scared off anything that would be around. He carried it back to camp and placed it on the fresh-kill pile. He sighed. He couldn't wait for newleaf to get here.


	17. Chapter 15

**_Alright here we are again with another installment of this fanfiction! Though I don't update this as often as any other fanfiction, I really do enjoy typing every chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do._**

**_I guess this chapter is technically a filler chapter. I doesn't have to be read to progress the story much, I just added it because I didn't want to skip too far into the future._**

* * *

Four days later Crowsun was awoken by two little shapes bouncing on top of him as sunlight leaked through the opening of the warriors den. He opened his eyes, confused and tired. It was Stormkit and Duskkit wrestling each other. The two didn't seem to notice their mother's voice calling them.

"Stormkit! Duskkit! Where did you two wonder off to?" Blackmist sounded really irritated and Crowsun would bet so. He knew Stormkit and Duskkit were paw-fulls. He carefully picked up the little black tom and carried him out of the warriors den, Stormkit following and pouncing after the warrior's tail.

"I have them, Blackmist." He assured, placing the tiniest of his two kin down. The black-furred queen gave a grateful nod.

"Thank you, Crowsun. It's hard to keep up with these two as well as Crosskit, Snowkit, Smoulderkit, and Badgerkit." She sighed. She looked more exhausted then she was letting on. He had no clue if it was because she was his mother or that she looked like she was about to fall over, but Crowsun decided she needed a break from the six energetic kits.

"If you want, I could keep an eye on them while you got some rest." He offered. Her green eyes brightened.

"Would you?" He answered her with a nod and she let out a purr. "Thank you. If they ever become too much of a problem or if you're needed for a patrol, just wake me up, okay? I don't mind taking them back if you need me to."

"I'm sure I can handle them." He promised. She mumbled something he couldn't quiet pick up as she added back to the nursery. He was about to call after her to see what she said but instead was pounced on by five of the six kits.

"I, Badgertooth, claim this enemy warrior for SnowClan! What is his fate, Snowstar?" Badgerkit looked towards the she-kit with the lone white paw, the snowy colour going all the way up to her shoulder. She walked up to Crowsun and looked him the eye with thoughtful golden-brown eyes.

"I say we pounce on him some more." She declared in a tiny voice as she joined the other kits jumping and crawling around on him. It didn't take much to know that the young terror was the kit the other kits seem to look up to. He had no idea why, especially since Stormkit and Duskkit were older, but all the kits looked up to her as if she was already leader. As he lay in defeat, her heard a _mrrow_ of laughter come from nearby. He looked to see Silver and Vixenheart watching him as they returned to camp with one piece of prey each in their jaws. He felt his pelt burn in embarrassment on how he must have looked with six kits playing on top of him.

_But I'm doing this for my kin. _He reminded himself, avoiding the green gazes of the two she-cats. Crowsun winced as Smoulderkit's sharp little claws hooked into his tail.

"Do you give up enemy warrior?" He sounded like he was trying to hard to act tough as Crowsun couldn't help but give a light purr.

"Of course not." He challenged the kit.

"Don't give up, Smouldersky! We'll keep fighting until he gives in." Declared Snowkit as she tumbled off of Crowsun and joined her kin in attacking her tail.

"I thought I was Smoulderpelt." The black and ginger tom sounded confused.

"No, I'm sure you were Smoulderflame." Stormkit stopped her torment on Crowsun's back, slowly followed by the other kits.

"No, I'm sure he was Smoulderpelt, because you're Stormsky."

"No, I'm Stormflower!"

"You're both wrong, she was Stormfern and he was Smouldersky! I should know, I gave you your warrior names!" Crowsun took this time to relax as the kits bickered about who had what name. He was just glad that he didn't feel their claws in his thin pelt anymore. Even Snowkit and Smoulderkit let go of his tail so they could talk about their little dispute about playing "warriors."

"I remember! It was Snowstar, Stormfern, Smoulderpelt, Duskshade, Badgertooth, and me, Crossclaw." Crosskit mewed stubbornly. However, it was obvious none of the other kits heard him. He had just been tossed to the side as they listened to every other argument. When none of the other kits listened, he slunk away, still unnoticed. Feeling bad, Crowsun carefully got up and padded over to the little tom.

"What's the matter?" He sat next to the black tom. The kit's silverish-white tail flicked irritably.

"They never listen to me." He squeaked in frustration. "I promise, I remember the names! I remember lots of stuff, but no one believes me."

"What all do you remember?"

"I remember when I first opened my eyes. The world seem so huge! I also remember I was the last one. The others opened their eyes way before me and even got to go out and play while I was in the nursery with my eyes closed. This morning, before the sun was up, I remember Snowkit gave us our warrior names and I remember everyone's warrior name, but I know they don't believe me."

"I believe you." The kit looked up in surprise when Crowsun said that.

"Y-you do? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course, you seem like a very bright kit." The black-furred warrior purred. Crosskit's amber eyes were glowing with joy at that. When Snowkit called the kit over, he happily bounded off towards his denmates and littermates.

_**"I know you don't believe him. You are not being very honest."**_ Crowsun inwardly flinched at the voice's scolding in his head. It did not approve that he was lying to make the kit feel better about himself. Why couldn't the voice mind its own business? He was just trying to boost the tom's confidence. Though he didn't know what it was like to live in the shadow of kin, he did know what it was like to live in the shadow of denmates. Other cats always compared him to Hollyfall and Nightowl when he was an apprentice.

_"Why can't you be as observant as Hollypaw?"_

_"You can at least _try_ to be as tough as Nightpaw, you know?"_

Crowsun quickly shooed those memories away. He wasn't them and now knew he never would be. He didn't want Crosskit stuck in the same pain he went through when his apprentice moons came around.

_**"It still doesn't give you the right to lie."**_The voice chided. Crowsun chose to ignore it if all it was going to do now was treat him like a kit. It wasn't giving him useful information like it did with the pack. It was just there now, scolding him or pointing out the obvious.

"Hey, Crowsun." The black tom was taken back to reality when he heard Nightowl's voice. The large, dark brown tabby padded up to him, his current emotion unreadable. This frightened Crowsun for a hearbeat, for he was sure Nightowl had some sort of bad news.

"Red-dove wants you on my border patrol. Go tell Blackmist to care for the kits." The way he dismissively said kits didn't sit right with the warrior.

_Four of them are yours, you know. _However badly Crowsun wanted to say this, the only word he could manage to say was:

"Okay." He turned and headed for the nursery, glancing back once to see Nightowl watching the kits with a different unreadable emotion.

"What's his problem." He hissed under his breath so quietly no other cat was seemingly able to hear him.

_**"Grief comes in many forms. Denial is one of them."**_

_Are you trying to say he's denying his kits?_ But the voice went quiet and his head felt more clear and empty then it had been earlier. He slipped into the nursery and gently poked Blackmist. The dark-furred queen groggily opened her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I need to go on border patrol, so you'll have to watch the kits. I'm sure Sweetfang will help if you ask her." He promised as he and the queen left the nursery. She shooed him away to go on the patrol. He bounded over to Nightowl who had turned away from the kits as soon as he noticed the two exit the nursery.

"Let's go." He ordered gruffly as he motioned over the other cats going on the patrol. Crowsun watched Nightowl carefully. He couldn't understand why a tom would want his kits to grow up without a mother or a caring father.

* * *

_**Well, like I said this is just kinda filler, but it gave me the opportunity to develop the kits a little bit more. I also show of that the voice likes to rummage through Crowsun's mind in its free time now. **_

_**So I'm interested to hear: Who is your favorite character so far? Who's your least favorite? Do you think its healthy that the other kits look up to Snowkit as their leader and bend to her every whim? Why or why not?**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Okay, I decided to only update this one today. Don't ask me why, but I am. I feel bad for this fic because I feel like it's lost in the shadows of The Rabbit Trap and Darktail's Tales, which is a shame, because I work very hard on this one. I really want to to stand a chance against the one-shots and the Warrior Code story. **_

_**As always, enjoy.**_

* * *

A quarter moon passed since he helped Blackmist care for the kits. Now Hollyfall was in the nursery with her. There was no doubt in Crowsun's mind on who the father of the unborn kits were. Sadly, there was also no doubt in Nightowl's mind and the dark brown tom was always glaring at Jay in his own free time. As the black tom thought about it, he still found it odd that she took a cat like him as a mate. Jay was quiet, introverted, with no signs of changing. True he was also, gentle, kind, and honest, but Crowsun still had no idea what she saw in him.

"Hey, Crowsun!" Frost snapped him back to reality. The brown and white tom bounded up to the warrior, glowing in joy.

"Hi, Frost, what's got you so happy?"

"I overheard Spotted Owl talking with Wildstar. With newleaf so close, they were talking about us leaving."

"Why does that make you happy?" Crowsun frowned. Did Frost really want to leave?

"Spotted Owl is talking Wildstar into staying longer! Isn't that great?" He purred. The dark-furred warrior perked up. It was wonderful news!

"Really?"

"No joke! Come on, we have to tell Silver and Jay!" He insisted and Crowsun took off with him. The two nearly barreled into the silver tabby as she walked into camp from a border patrol. At first she was startled, but she calmed down enough to finally ask:

"What's got you two as hyper as squirrels?" She twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"We might be staying longer!" Frost purred. Silver's dark green eyes brightened as a purr rumbled in the back of her throat.

"That's great!" As the two rejoiced, Crowsun found it hard not to notice Nightowl motioning him over. Being careful not to bother the silver tabby and her kin, he slipped over to the dark brown tabby, who only responded with an order to follow him into the forest. Itching to know who put a burr in the obviously angry tom's pelt, Crowsun followed quickly. When they were ear-shot out of camp, Nightowl stopped and turned to face him.

"So they might be staying longer, huh?" The powerful tom's short tail was lashing back and forth.

"Yes, why does it matter to you?"

"They know the spirit is here, you flea-brain! There's no doubt on what they're after!"

"But-" He was cut off by Nightowl's dark hiss.

"All loners and rogues are the same, Crowsun! They only care about what they want and if they want power they'll do anything to get it. That's what Ice wanted and that's what they want!"

"Ice?" He echoed the odd name.

"He was a rogue you shouldn't care about right now. I just want you to get it through your thick head that these cats are no good and the longer they stay, the more of a threat they are to the Clan! Do you not remember the Code?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you should remember that the safety of the Spirit is more important then the wants of one cat. You're being that one cat right now, wanting _them_ to stay."

"Nightowl, you might be wrong."

"I'm never wrong, Crowsun. Just you wait and see." With that final hiss, Nightowl pushed past Crowsun. The black-furred to hissed quietly as he watched him walk away.

_He _is_ wrong! I know he is!_ But a maggot-covered stone formed in Crowsun's belly. Though not always, he knew for a fact Nightowl was right a lot of the time and the simple thought of his friend's betraying him pained him. Crowsun didn't want his denmate to be right. A sudden thought struck Crowsun. Why did Nightowl even care to tell him this? The dark brown tabby could care less about him. So why was he caring now?

_It could be for the Clan..._ But that didn't feel completely right. If that had been the case, he would've taken matters into his own paws rather then going out of his way to warn Crowsun... He shook his head. It was too cold to be sitting outside pondering such things. He padded back to camp. But the troubles never left his mind. They just grew heavier and heavier. Nightowl had picked on him as a kit and a apprentice and now he was treating him like he needed protecting. He was treating him like how he was currently treating Hollyfall. Being protective... But why him? Why now?

Groaning, Crowsun slipped into the warrior's den and laid his head down. He could hear the voices of Silver and Frost, but a pang in his chest made him realize he truly had no idea where their loyalty was placed. Did it belong to Spotted Owl still or with the Clan? He knew where Jay's was. It was to Hollyfall, but not the Clan. He buried his face in the moss of his nest and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to doubt them, he really didn't. However, with Nightowl's words echoing in his ears, it was making that really hard...

* * *

_**Looks like Nightowl's words are getting to him.**_

_**So what do you all think of Nightowl? **_

_**Why do you all think he's trying to protect Crowsun (especially after I made it obvious he doesn't like the main character)? I know why, I just want to hear what you all think.**_

_**What do you think of our main character, Crowsun? (Though he doesn't go through some of the struggles many of my others have, I do try my best to make him a developed character.)**_


	19. The ElkClan Code

_**Before I forget, I want to add the ElkClan Warrior Code. It's not a long one, but I put down all I mentioned and fun, but important facts about living in the Clan. I will also add some fun little info to the side of each part of the Code.**_

1) The Life of the Spirit is greater then the want of one cat. Strangers who appear to threaten the Spirit must be chased away immediately. _(this part of the Code was created when ElkClan first came to be)_

2) Apprentices must survive one night out of camp in order to be warriors. _(This was made to make sure the future warriors were strong enough to protect the Forest Spirit from dangers. Kinda like survival of the fittest) _

3) Between the moons five and six, a kit must be made an apprentice. _(They start training young, but not too young, and they see six as old enough to be made an apprentice. Anything past that and you're too old to be in the nursery.)_

4) A queen may talk to the leader about who mentors their kit(s). _(This was made to give queens more rights to their kits. The Clan is close knit and a queen has all right to be in her kits life past kithood. This is why Blackmist still keeps a close, careful eye on her full grown son.)_

5) A medicine cat may have kits if their leader and MoonClan permits it. _(This is so there is always enough warriors in the Clan. Both have to agree, however. Permission from one doesn't mean you can.)_

6) Kits and Apprentices have more valued lives then Warriors. They are the future. _(This one explains itself. The young are valued a lot in this Clan, which is why no one is allowed to cause harm to their own apprentice, directly or indirectly. What Runningriver did was indirectly killed Hazelnose, so that means he broke this part of the Code.)_

7) During the full moon, the leader must go to the Star Rock and stay the night. The next morning, they must visit the Forest Spirit at Star Pond before returning to camp.

8) None may fight in the presence of the Forest Spirit. _(This also goes for all other animals in the forest, which is why the wolves stopped fighting when the Spirit arrived at the ElkClan camp.)_

9) When a cat joins, they must receive a warrior name. _(Technically, Spotted Owl and his cats are still just staying over. When Jay joins, he will have to receive a name. They also have to spend a night outside of the camp like apprentices.)_


	20. Chapter 17

**_Ah, here's another chapter of this fanfic as well. I've had writers block for a minute and had no idea what I wanted to do next, so I decided to go on and move onto the spring. Let's see Fogfrost's omen come true._**

* * *

Crowsun stepped lightly on the muddied ground as he left the warriors den. Two moons had passed and newleaf was here. He knew the news on if Spotted Owl and his cats were staying or going was going to arrive soon. Meanwhile, Hollyfall had given birth to three healthy toms. The Clan started to fill full, like it was during his kit and apprentice moons. The feeling gave the warrior renewed strength as he set out into the rising sun. Outside Stormkit and Duskkit charged around outside excitedly, reminding the warrior they were now six moon.

_I guess Wildstar will make them apprentices and announce if the outsiders will stay._ The black-furred tom had no idea if it was true, but he was hoping so. The Clan had grown heavy with tension the sunrise the snow begun to melt. It was around sunhigh when Wildstar let out a yowl. Automatically Crowsun moved towards the lowbranch, ready to hear what his leader had to say.

"First, we need to make two little kits apprentices. Duskkit, Stormkit, step forward." The two kits bounded over the leader, joy gleaming in their eyes.

_I wonder who Blackmist picked to be their mentors... _Though the queen didn't have to, the Code made it an option. It was the reason Crowsun himself had gotten Blizzardstrike as a mentor before the greencough outbreak that took the white tabby warrior away.

"Duskkit, from now on you will be known as Duskpaw. Nightowl, you never had much of a chance to be a mentor to Tigerpaw. I'm sure the training you received will be pass down onto this apprentice." The newly named apprentice then touched noses with his mentor. The same glow of joy Nightowl had with Tigerpaw returned in the serious tom's eyes.

"Stormkit, from now on you'll be known as Stormpaw. Berrydusk, you have spent moons as a warrior and have proven yourself worth of an apprentice. You received great training from both Songdove and Runningriver and I expect you to pass it down to this young apprentice." With that, the pale ginger tabby touched noses with his first apprentice. He looked confused and worried.

"Duskpaw! Stormpaw!" After chanting their names, the Clan then broke into worried murmurs and whispers.

"What about _them_?"

"Will they stay?"

"They better not." Nightowl's voice was the easiest to pick out from the cats. The disdain that always tinted his voice was not hard to forget. With a wave of the tail, Wildstar caught the attention of his entire Clan. Many eyes watched the leader as he motioned the loners forward. He cleared his throat before he started speaking.

"Now, I know since a moon ago that whispers started in the Clan wondering what we were going to do with the outsiders. Well, I'm hear to answer the questions that you have. Me and Spotted Owl have been talking since the fight with the wolves, and after al this talking, he had decided to stay. He agreed to take our warrior assessment, as did the others."

_Tsuna agreed?_ Crowsun was having a hard time believing that.

"So, as sunset, I will lead all of these cats to the assessment dens so that they can prove themselves worthy for the Spirits. If they are rejected by either MoonClan or the Spirit itself, they know that they will have to leave ElkClan, never to return," The silence pressed hard against Crowsun's pelt. It was as if the Clan didn't know how to react to the news. "With that, this meeting is over."

The cats dispersed and Nightowl shoved past Crowsun, leading his apprentice towards the entrance of the den. Crowsun was about to ask what is problem was, but stopped when he spotted Blackmist heading back to the nursery. Curious, he approached the queen.

"Aren't you going back to the warriors den?" Blackmist shook her head.

"Hollyfall can't care for seven kits on her own. I'm only staying to help and then I'm back in the warriors den." She promised before turning her back on him and slipping into the nursery where the mewls of three, day-old kits rose from. Feeling a pelt brush past him startled the warrior and he turned to see Jay.

"Sorry!" The pale gray tabby was equally as surprised. "I just wanted to check on Hollyfall and our kits before dusk."

"Do they have names yet?"

"Yes," The tom informed with a nod, a small glimmer of joy in his eyes. "They're Clawkit, Olivekit, and Echokit."

"Well, go see your kits. I won't stop you." Jay nodded again and slipped into the nursery. Crowsun wouldn't be surprised if it was cramped in there with two queens, four active kits, and three more that have room to grow. Padding away, he spotted Silver and Frost talking in a tight circle with Tsuna and Snow. Curiosity pricked at his paws, but Nightowl's hatred for the cats returned fresh into his mind, making the dark-furred tom shudder.

_I don't want to doubt them..._

_But you are..._ This voice was not his, but also not the echoed one that had been appearing in his head. He quickly looked away from the four cats and resumed padding to the deputy. The dark ginger she-cat stopped her grooming when she saw him approaching.

"How can I help you, Crowsun?"

"Are there any patrols I can join?" To his dismay she shook her head.

"All of our patrols are packed right now. Berrydusk insisted on joining all of Runningriver's patrol so that he knew what he was doing with Stormpaw." Crowsun let out a nod and a silent sigh.

"Thank you anyway." He turned away as she resumed her grooming. He wanted to get out of camp to clear his mind from the doubt he felt about the cats he once considered his friends. Being in camp just made it grow louder and louder and all he was looking for outside of camp was silence.


	21. Chapter 18

_**Here we are with another chapter. So today the outsiders will get warrior names as well as some other things that I'm not going to spoil. I'm going to work on this fanfic more and more and do my best to complete it.**_

_**RusselScottie: Thank you. I'm glad I gave them kits, too. They always seemed like good parents in my mind.**_

* * *

With the sun just peaking through the horizon of the forest, Crowsun was the first one to rise. Stepping outside into the calm, crisp air, he soon realized what was going to happen today. Slipping past him, Red-dove let out a yawn before vanishing out of the bramble-lined camp entrance. Anticipation pricked at his pelt as the slowly rising sun started to awaken the other warriors. Braircloud padded right next to Crowsun, flicking his nicked ear as he looked over at the older warrior.

"Looking forward to today?" The quiet voiced tom asked. The black tom nodded.

"They'll be a part of the Clan now."

"I guess... But I still don't like the Tsuna one. He's very..."

"Very what?"

"I don't know how to describe him, but I do know he always acts like he's keeping something to himself and the way he always glares at the Clan when talking to one of the other outsiders." With a nervous twitch of his whiskers, he looked towards the entrance of the camp. Crowsun noticed when the brown tabby shuddered lightly before giving his pale chest a nervous lick.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." However the doubt he had of six of the seven started to weight heavy in his mind. Following Briarcloud's gaze, he watched for a long while before turning his gaze to the sound of loud, joyful mews.

"Woah!"

"It's so big outside of the nursery!" Turning he spotted three kits. The one that he had first heard was a jet black cat with a pale tail-tip. Behind him was a pale silver tom and a she-cat with a dark gray and white patched pelt. Out from behind them, Hollyfall slipped out before Nightowl's four kits barreled, two of them in a wrestling match. Their voiced broke the near silence that Crowsun had awoken to. Thankfully, it wasn't far too long before Red-dove returned, the seven following close behind with Spotted Owl in the very back.

_Why does Jay look so scared? _Strictly watching the pale gray tabby tom, he could almost see the to-be warrior shaking with every step. Crowsun wanted to tell himself that Jay was worried, but Nightowl's hatred for them rang loudly in his ears to the point he almost missed Wildstar's yowl to gather his warriors around. Moving over to where the groggy warriors were gathering, he sat comfortably between Vixenheart and Runningriver.

"There seven have proven themselves worthy of warrior names and have survived the night with no problems. Because of that, they will now be honoured with the names out ancestors have passed down to us. Spottedowl do you promise to uphold our ways and protect the Spirit with your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Spottedowl-"

_But we already have Spottedfire... Why name him Spottedowl? _Frowning, he could only guess that the leader couldn't call his old friend anything other then Spottedowl. Still, it didn't make much sense to the warrior. Pushing the thought away, he continued to listen.

"Tsuna, do you promise to uphold our ways and protect the Spirit with your life?" After a second of hesitation, Tsuna nodded.

"I do."

"Then from this day on you will be known as Lightningstorm. You are honoured for your determination and your fiery nature." Crowsun watched Lightningstorm carefully, remembering Briarcloud's fear of the tom. He watched as the warrior soon stepped aside. He payed little attention to Snowfall and Applefeather's naming ceremonies, more trying to see what his former apprentice feared in the cat. Sure Tsuna was rude and short-tempered, but nothing came off as secretive and hateful.

_Then again, he might be trying to hide it. _A voice of reason spoke up. It wasn't like the deep, bold voice that lay currently dormant inside of his mind. It was truly his own thought.

"From this day on you will be known as Jayheart. You are honoured for your kindness and your loyalty," Perking up, he was just in time to see Silver step up next. "Silver, do you promise to uphold our ways and protect the Spirit with your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Silvershade. You are honoured for your loyalty and determination."

**_"Dark days lay ahead." _**Startled, the voice nearly made the warrior jump. He earned an odd look from Vixenheart, who then rolled her eyes and looked back to the ceremony. Biting back any urge to speak to the voice out loud, he quietly ignored it, wanting to watch Frost earn his warrior name. _**"Don't trust the bird of the night."**_

_The bird of the night? _But like always, the voice left him to answer his own question. He carefully looked between Spottedowl and Nightowl. Had the voice meant to not trust one of them? If so, which one?

"Spottedowl! Lightingstorm! Snowfall! Applefeather! Jayheart! Frostheart!" Realizing what was going on, he awkwardly joined the calls of his Clanmates. Burning with embarrassment, he silently hoped no one caught his stumble. As everything settled down, Wildstar spoke up again.

"Now, these cats are to be treated like Clanmates and not guests. They are one of us now. If I spot anyone treating these cats unlike how they would treat Clanborne cats, they will be punished," The Clan was silent and no one opposed. However, Crowsun could feel the anger radiating from Nightowl as the dark-furred tom glared up at the seven cats. "With that, this meeting is over."

Wildstar leaped down from the branch and the cats started to break away. As Crowsun got to his paws to welcome the seven as members of the Clan, he was lightly nudged by Vixenheart, who looked concerned.

"Are you alright? You were acting a bit odd at the end of the meeting."

Crowsun gave nod, "I'm fine."

"Alright. If you ever need anyone, just remember that you have me and Briarcloud, okay?"

"I'll remember. Thank you." She gave a light purr.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

_**And thus ends this chapter of The Forest Spirit. **_

_**As for some questions: Who's your favorite character thus far?**_

_**What's your favorite couple?**_

**_What's your favorite canon Clan?_**

**_What pairing (slash or not) that you like from the canon cats of Warriors?_**


End file.
